Fame and Fortune? Forget It
by kelseywazhere
Summary: Rei, Yuriy, and Takao are in a Korean boy group called Wild Ones. After 4 years of fame, they decide to take a 'wild' turn in life and 'go missing'. They travel to America were they try to blend in at a public high school. Larger summary inside. KaixRei
1. Chapter 1

**_Rei: Great. ANOTHER story your gonna get going._**

**_Kai: You owe me 10 bucks Rei._**

**_Rei: WHAT?! Since when?_**

**_Kai: Since you made a bet that said Keru would get to chapter five on any one of her stories before she posted a new one._**

**_Rei: (grumbling)_**

**_Keru: (sigh) Whatever. Disclaimer please._**

**_Kai: Kerusei does not own anything. She does not own the songs, or anything Beyblade related. Only the idea._**

**_Keru: By the way the song they sing in this fic is called Rokkuguh by Super Junior T. Pretend it's not their song in the fic though. By the way, it's easier to envision them singing the song if you listen to it while you read. Great video. Made me laugh my ass off. You should also watch it before you read the chapter so you have an idea of what they are doing while singing. XD_**

**_Summary: Rei, Yuriy, and Takao are in a Korean boy group called Wild Ones. After 4 years of fame, they decide to take a 'wild' turn in life and 'go missing'. They travel to America were they try to blend in at a public high school. Thing's don't seem to go as planned. How long with this trio be able to hold their identities?_**

**Rei singing**

_Yuriy singing_

Takao singing

_**All singing**_

**_Yuriy and Rei singing_**

_Yuriy and Takao singing_

**Rei and Takao singing**

**_Keru: Enjoy chapter 1!!_**

**Fame And Fortune? Forget It. Ch.1**

Three young men, of the age of 16, sat in swivil chairs facing away from the mirrors behind them while two people (per boy) styled their hair and put various makeup products on their faces.

The first young boy had red brown hair that ended right above his shoulder blades. He always wore his hair in a pony tail when not in public,which left his bangs in a wild style in the front. His eyes are chocolate brown and he his quite tan. This young boy grew up in Japan, living with his grandfather in his dojo. His passion to sing and rap was strong and so he entered a local talent show. Unknown to him, a talent scout from the Korean Music Co., S.A., was at the talent show and discovered the boy. The boy was scouted and moved to Korea immediatly after his approval.

The boy to the right of him had long bleach blond hair that when let loose, reached just above his ankles. His eyes are golden yellow and he has a caramel coloring to his skin. This boy is also very cat-like and feminine (though he'd never admit to the latter himself). From his pointed ears to his small fang's that poked over his lip when he smiles. But don't dare call him kitty or kitten or anything of that sort or you will feel the wrath of the so-called kitten. His eyes will slit and his nails will grow into deadly claws. Thought this doesn't just happen when he's called anything cat related. Oh-ho no. It happens anytime he gets mad or scared. This boy knows he is half cat, also called a neko-jin. All this boy told his friends about his past was that he grew up in a small village in China alone and was shunned by everyone for what he was. He had no parents or guardians so he left the village and headed for the city where they believed that people of his kind were myth's. He sang on the street for money so he could buy food and a Korean talent scout, who was also from S.A. Music Co., brought him to Korea and he joined the company, not having much else to do with himself.

The last boy who was to the right of the golden eyed boy, has pitch black hair that is always styled differently. He also has ice blue eyes and a clear pale complextion. This boy grew up in Russia and went to a elite private school called The Abbey Academy with his cousin. He was simply listening to music on his i-pod in the mall and was singing and dancing along to a song when a S.A. talent scout walked up to him and asked him to join the company. He quickly agreed, packed his belongings and left without a word of where he was going. He came to Korea and that is when the boy group called Wild Ones became.

When they came here they all changed their names and hair color so people whould not be able to identify them with who they actually were before they joined the company. There previous identities remain anonymous to the public.

All three boys are wearing white slacks with white shoes and a white under shirt. The brown haired boy is wearing a green sparkley jacket with a sparkley red tie, the blond boy is wearing a pink sparkley jacket with a sparkley silver tie, and the black haired boy is wearing a red sparkley jacket with a sparkley silver tie.

"Were are we again?" the brunet asked.

"Were in L.A. Tyson." the ebony haired boy responded.

"Thanks Tala. I always loose track of where we are because were always moving." Tyson said.

"It's okay Tyson. We understand." the blond said. "Ow!"

"Sorry Ray-Ray." the hairdresser appologized.

"Please don't call me that. That's only my stage name. Just call me Ray."

"Okay."

"I still think you should cut it." Tyson said.

"I've told you a million times before, and I'll say it again. I am never ever going to cut my hair." Ray said.

"I know, I know." Tyson sighed.

Tala laughed.

"There. Your all done." The hairdresser said. "Take a look."

They turned their chairs around so they could see themselfs in the mirror.

It was only simple makeup but it was enough to make them stand out on stage. Ray and Tala both had black eyeliner around their eyes while Tyson had grey, just because he doesn't like his eyes too dark.

Tala's hair was straightened with a flip at the end that curved perfectly with his shoulder. Rays hair was more playful. It had light pink streaks (that are washable) that went through his hair and it was tied in a loose braid leaving his bangs in a fun, playful style in the front. And Tyson, well, his hair was simply put back into a pony tail leaving his bangs in a wild style in the front.

They all stood up after thanking their hairdressers and makeup artists and started towards the center stage entrance. The last Korean group had just finished up their last performance and were getting off the stage. Their stage manager handed them their ear peices with their mics attatched.

"Alright. You know the routien." their manager said. "Don't mess this up."

"When have we ever." Tala said smirking.

"The first song you'll do it Rokkuguh! Don't forget that!" their manager called as the were about to walk trough the curtain that separated them from the stage.

"Yeah yeah." Tyson grumbled.

Ray laughed.

"Ready?" Tala asked.

"You bet!"

"AND HERE THEY ARE!!! THE WILD ONES!!!" the announcers voice boomed as the croud errupted into high pitched cheers.

They walk out on to the stage smiling. The croud gets louder as soon as they stop walking.

The music starts and they start to dance and sing.

_**rokkugo! rokkugo! rokkugo! marhaemar! rokkugo! rokkugo! rokkugo! marhaemar!!**_

**amanhda manhda manhda manhda!! daipun ipun ipuninda  
yobuge jogi jogeboya? **yobo ankyung anboyo  
tongsur jib surtong suju man byeong manjuso! dai shimjom shimida, popopo!  
a johda joha! subaki baksu! **_dashi hamchang habshida!_**

**__****__**

rokkugo! rokkugo! rokkugo! marhaemar! rokkugo! rokkugo! rokkugo! marhaemar!!

_niga nundenun gani? iryoir suwosu suri suri su mulrong mulrong mul!  
anjohda joha! subakibaksu! _**_dashi habchang habshida!  
_ojedo gokkuro onurdo gokkuro modeungon gokkuro doragago isso ****naeiri wayahae! haengbokui shigyega chaegag chaegag doragagebji!!****  
**

_**chaegag chaegag chaegag won tu suri fo faibu shigsu [one, two, three, four, five, six] GO!  
rokkugo! rokkugo! rokkugo! marhaemar! rokkugo! rokkugo! rokkugo! marhaemar!!**_

[Rap] hapatakachajaa sabamaradanaga 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 daeng!!  
araeso wiro, dwieso apeuro, modungon gakkuro **_rokkugo!!  
_**haraboji_ halmoni _ajosshi_ ajumma_ namnyonoso _janjanjan!!  
_orsshigu _jarsshigu parabarabapam, modungon gokkuro **rokkugo!!**_

_nagabdaona naonagabna? adurdaridageb daidarduro!  
_**da gatheun byeorun byeorun gathda! **_jakku mankkum mankkuja!  
_jangagan gajang shijib gan jibshi dadwin janggug chongguk jangdwinda!  
ajohda joha! subaki baksu!**_dashi hamchang habshida!  
_ojedo gokkuro onurdo gakkuro modeungon gokkuro doragago isso  
nae iri wayahae! haengbok ui shigyega chaejag chaejag doragagebji!!  
_chaegag chaegag chaegag won tu suri fo faibu shigsu [one, two, three, four, five, six] GO!_****_  
_**

****

_rokkugo! rokkugo! rokkugo! marhaemar! rokkugo! rokkugo! rokkugo! marhae mal!!_

**_ajohda joha! subaki baksu! dashi hamchang habshida!_****  
_rokkugo! rokkugo! rokkugo! rokkugo! rokkugo! rokkugo! rokkugo! marhaemal!!_**

They finish, breathing hard with big smiles on their faces as the croud continues to scream their endless happiness.

"WHAT'S UP L.A!!!!' Tyson yells over the croud.

The croud cheers even louder.

"LET'S KEEP THIS UP, SHAL WE?" Tala yells.

The croud screams at an almost deafening volume.

Ray nods towards the band in the back and the music for a new song starts up as they begin to dance along.

--------------------------

"Oh man was that an awesome show or what?" Tyson said.

It was right after the show and they were in their tour bus relaxing before they got back on the plane to Korea.

"Sure. Yeah. Right." Ray said absentmindedly

Tala frowned. "What's up Ray?"

Ray shook his head. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing Ray!" Tyson said. "Your not even your usual motherly self!"

"I've just been . . . thinking."

"About what?"

Ray hesitated. "Well . . . like what if we never became famous when we were little and had a normal life?"

"Okay now your talking crazy." Tyson said.

"No seriously!" Ray sat up in his chair more, getting excited. "Imagine if we had friends and hang out at the mall with them and have boyfriends ((A.N: wink wink)) and go to school!" Ray said with an excited loolk on his face.

Tala and Tyson just stare at him.

"School's not that great Ray." Tyson said.

"Yeah well how would I know? I've never been to school before Tyson." Ray pouted.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Tyson said somberly.

They were all silent for a while.

"Yah know, the more I think about it, it seems kinda cool to be normal." Tala said.

" Yeah-no one in your buisness all the time, careing about what your wearing or who you hang out with . . . " Tyson said. " Hey, wouldn't it be awesome if we all went missing?"

Ray grinned." And we changed our names and appearance and came here to America. I mean, this is the place with the least amount of fans."

"It's perfect!" Tala yelled.

"Let's do it." Ray and Tala said at the same time.

"Wh-what?" Tyson was flabberghasted.

Ray and Tala gave him their irresistably-cute-kitty-and-puppy-googley-eyed-pout.

Tyson caved.

"Fine."

Ray and Tala cheered.

"Alright but we really need to plan this out thuroughly"

"There can be no flaws."

"Right."

-----------------------------5 MONTHS LATER-----------------------------

Tala, Ray, and Tyson all ran of the cruise ship onto land. They were wearing big black knee lenght coats, fake mustashes, big glasses (even though it was raining), and a black beanie. Their hair colors were all different also. Tyson had navy blue hair, Ray had pitch black hair, and Tala had firey red hair.

"That's sooo awesome how you got our names changed, got us on like 3 cruises that would get us to America, and made us citizens of the U.S. in just 5 months!" Tyson said.

"Yeah. Just don't forget to call eachother by those names now. Remember, Tala your Yuriy, and Tyson your Takao."

"What did you do to your name?"

"Well, people know me by my stage name Ray-Ray so I just subtracted a Ray and spelt it differently. R-E-I."

" . . . Oh."

"Now lets hurry before we miss our flight to California." Rei said.

----------------------IN THE PLANE 3 HOURS LATER-----------------------

"Ugh. Rei? How many more hours?" Takao groaned.

"Only like 7. You'll be fine. It's not like they arn't feeding us. We are in the first class after all." Rei mumbled. "Go to sleep." Rei shut his eyes and leant his head on Yuriy's shoulder who was alseep with his head against the window.

-----------------------------4 HOURS LATER----------------------------------

"Rei . . . Rei! Wake up!" Takao said shaking Rei's shoulder.

"Huh-wha?" Rei blinked a couple of times. "Whaaaaaat?" Rei whined after noticing it was just Takao.

"I'm hungry."

"Then ask the flight attendant for food!" Rei said, his voice close to a yell.

"I don't know were they are."

Rei sighed. "You can get up yah know." Rei paused." Now that we've 'gone missing'," Rei whispered doing quotation marks with his fingers, " We arn't going to have someone to wait on us 24/7 like we used to. We may still have a lot of money, but people don't know we're famous, smart one."

Takao grinned. "I know I am arn't I."

Rei sighed again. "I was being sarcastic Takao."

"Who?"

Rei smacked himself in the forehead.

"Oh. Right. Me. Hehe." Takao said smiling sheepishly.

'Bzzzt. Hello passengers. This is your captain speaking. I'm afraid we have run into a bit of turbulance so I'm going to ask that you please stay seated as much as possible until further notice. Thank you for choosing California Airlines.'

Rei felt a jolt of panic rush through him as the plane started to shake. Rei clutched the arm rests with his hands, digging his nails into the leather.

"Woah Rei. The chair didn't do anything to you!" Takao said.

"Oh kami. Were going to die!" Rei whispered, his eyes wide.

Yuriy shook awake due to the turbulance. "Ugh. Are we there yet?'

"Were going to die!!" Rei whispered to Yuriy in a frightened tone.

Yuriy rolled his eyes. "Oh. Plane turbulance again?" Yuriy sighed. "Rei, remember the last time this happened? And the 37 times before that? We survived. And this time will be no different."

"NO! This time is different! It's more shakey!" Rei said frantically.

Yuriy sighed again. "Rei, you say that every time."

"But-"

"No."

"B-"

"Rei, seriou-"

"I have to pee." Takao interrupted.

Yuriy gave him a don't-be-stupid look." You can get up yah know."

'De ja vu.' Takao thought "But the capitan just said-"

"Takao, with all due respect, I think the capitan-and Rei and myself would prefer that you did your buisness in the bathroom rather than in your pants."

Takao opened his mouth to respond but then closed snapped it shut, knowing that there was no counterargument. He stood up and walked towards the bathrooms.

'Alright. Now to work on getting Rei to calm down.' Yuriy thought sighing dreadingly.

The plane started to rock back and forth during the shaking.

Rei's puples slit as his grip hardened on the arm rest. "Oh kami!"

Yuriy sighed.

"Weregoingtodie! Weregoingtodie! Weregoingtodie-!" Rei continued to chant under his breath in a scared voice.

Yuriy sighed as he sat back in his seat. Suddenly Rei put his hands on Yuriy's shoulders.

"Yuriy, since were going to die, I just wanted to tell you-"

"That you love me and that I'm the best big brother and best friend that you have ever had." Yuriy continued in a bored tone.

Rei blinked." How'd you know?"

"You say this every time you claim we're going to die."

" . . . Oh . . . well I'm glad you know then." Rei picked up the Saftey Pamphlet in the seat pocket in front of him (that tells you what to do if the plane is crashing-or crashes) and starts to read in an urgent manner.

Yuriy sat back in his chair again just as Takao came back from the bathrooms.

"Holy crap it was tiny in there." Takao glanced at Rei who was engrossed in the tiny saftey Pamphlet. "Wow. He's already reading the pamphlet."

"I know. You would think he would remember it the first 30 times he read it." Yuriy said.

Takao laughed.

"Hey you guys! Did you know that-"

"The chair cushions can be floaties? Yes Rei, we do." Takao and Yuriy said at the same time.

"What about-"

"Yes. We also know that it can be a parachute."

"Oh." Rei went back to reading.

" . . . I'm hungry."

Yuriy sighed. 'Oh boy.'

---------------------------1 1/2 HOURS LATER--------------------------------

'Oh yeah. This flight is never going to end.' Yuriy thought while rubbing his temples.

Currrently, Takao was stuffing his face with airplane peanuts and Rei was reading the Saftey Pamphlet for the 43rd time.

Suddenly the plane stopped shaking.

"Hallelujah!!" Rei cheered. "Were going to live!"

Yuriy cringed as far away from Rei as possible. "That's nice Rei. It's not like I haven't been trying to tell you that for the PAST HOUR!!!"

Rei smiled sheepishly." Sorry, I know I can be a little irrational about it all."

Yuriy snorted. "A little."

"Okay a lot." Rei said frowning. "Sorry it's just that when I think I'm in danger, my cat side kicks in and I loose myself."

"Your cat side?" Takao asked with a mouthful of peanuts. "What does that do?"

"Well, in this case, I cling to something like there's no tomorrow and then dedicate myself to finding some way for the people around me and myself to survive." Rei said blushing lightly.

"Okaaaaaaaay."

The plane started shaking. Rei gripped the arm rests again.

Yuriy groaned. "You have got to be kidding me!!"

"What?! Your out of peanuts?!" Takao yelled frantically at the flight attendant.

"Oh kami! Weregoingtodie-weregoingtodie-weregoingtodie-weregoingtodie!"

'I think my head is going to explode.' Yuriy thought closing his eyes.

Rei turned and put his hands on Yuriy's shoulders. "Yuriy, since were going to die, I just wanted to tell you that-"

"You love me and I'm the best big brother and best friend you have ever had." Yuriy continued in a bored tone.

"No! I wanted to tell you that I used your toothbrush to clean the toilet!" Rei said.

Yuriy's eyes flew open. "WHAT?!"

"Sorry."

"Why did you choose to tell me this now?"

"I didn't want to die with any regrets." Rei said shrugging.

"And when did you do that?"

" . . . A month ago."

" So I've been brushing my teeth with toilet water for the last month? Wonderful."

Rei grimaced. "Sorry." Rei perked up. "Hey! At least you don't have a boyfriend who you could have kissed during that time!"

Yuriy sighed. "Thanks for pointing out one of the other sad facts about my life."

The plane stopped shaking.

"Hallelujah!! Were going to live!!!" Rei cheered for the second time in 20 minutes.

"De ja vu." Yuriy muttered.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**_Keru: Sooo? Is it good? Huh? Huh? Is it? Is it?_**

**_Rei: I actually . . . liked it._**

**_Kai: I hated it._**

**_Keru: WHY?!_**

**_Kai: I wasn't in it._**

**_Keru: Well it's not over! You'll be in the third chapter._**

**_Kai: Well don't expect my support till then._**

**_Rei: (sighs)_**

**_Keru: Please review!! Next chapter is when they arrive in America and they meet Maxie!_**

**_Maxie: YAY!!!! (runs around in circles)_**

**_Keru: And remember . . ._**

**_ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO MAKE UDON!!!!!!!_**

**_Keru: Till next time!!! 3_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Keru: I'm baaaaaaaaack.**

**Kai: Took you long enough.**

**Keru: (huffs) I have been very busy! I missed over a month of school and am now stuck with the job of trying to catch up!**

**Rei: Aww! I wish I could help you!**

**Keru: I wish you could help me too. Anyways! On with the review responses!**

**bb: Thanks! Here's another 3, 689 words!**

**LatyfeSurLeSora: I'm glad you like it!**

**xquisittexabie: Good! That's what I was hoping people's reactions would be like when they read the chapter!**

**You can run but you can't hide: I'm updating! (finally)**

**suzanne: Aww thanks! I'm glad that you think all my stories are funny! I'm trying my best to update as soon as I can but I don't really have the time. I actually have finished Midnight Angel Rewrite in 2 notebooks but I just haven't had the time to sit down and type it all out! Thanks a bunch for your support though!**

**12BeyRuto12: Aww thanks! (that seems to be my reaction to most compliments) I hope this was soon enough for yah!**

**whitesiberianhusky: I'm sorry! I would but I already have most of this story written out and I really don't know how I could arrange that in there now. I really like the plot line I have going and really don't want to change that. Please don't hate me!**

**------**

**Keru: Alrighty then! On with the chapter!**

**Ch.2 Fame And Fortune? Forget It.**

------------3 HOURS LATER-------------

Yuriy, Rei, and Takao all step out of the small yellow taxi that brought them to their new home.

From the outside, the house looked like any other 2 story house on the block. It had a white picket fence and nut meg colored walls. The left side of the house stuck out farther than the right because of the front porch that was made of a light colored wood.

They walked up to the front door and unlocked it walking inside.

Now, the inside of the house was a _totally_ different story.

When you first walked in, to the left was the living room. Everything in the room was either black, silver, white, or some mixture of the three. Hanging against the north wall, was a large plasma screen T.V. About 2 feet underneath the T.V. was a black cabnit with glass doors so you could see the game systems, DVD player, and stereo system along with their almost endless amount of movies and games.

Directly across from those objects, against the wall was a white sofa with a black metal frame that lifted it up off the ground. a little in front of that was a glass coffee table also with a black metal frame. In the center of the coffee table there were 3 white scented candles. to the left and the right of the coffee table were 2 black leather reclining chairs.

Rei's smile was smug." Just as I told them."

Takao nodded in approval." Cool."

As they continued down the hall they could see the stairs at the end of the hallway. On the right wall, were 2 doors leading into 2 other rooms. to the left was the archway to the kitchen

Takao, of course, just _had_ to see the kitchen before going upstairs. the first thing Takao saw when he walked in was (of course) the fridge. It was platinum colored and had a built in T.V. on the right door.

"Holey crap! Is that a T.V.?" Takao yelled.

"Yup. It also plays music and movies and is connected to the home phone." Rei said coming in with Yuriy following.

"Awesome!"

To the right of the fridge was a white marble counter and a stainless steel electric stove. Above that was a silver microwave.

Rei pointed to the microwave." The microwave talks to you and instead of just beeping, it plays any song you download onto it in a beeping tone."

"No way! Like what songs?" Yuriy asked.

"Anything really. I put a memory chip in of all our favorite songs and some of the ones we sing." Rei told them.

"Sweet! Hey, set it so it plays Numa Numa!" Takao said.

Rei laughed and did as Takao requested.

The rest of the kitchen was different shades of white. There was also a sliding glass door on the far right wall that leads to the backyard. It makes the room look bright and welcome.

"Come on. It's getting late and if you would like to have dinner at a decent time, I suggest we get moving." Rei said walking out. Yuriy and Takao followed him into the first door on the right in the hallway. " This is the music room." the room was full of all the instruments they could play along with a turn table. It also had enough room to practice their dance routines.

They walked out of that room and went into the next." El bathroom." The bathroom had ice blue toilet seat and silver metal counter and sink. The shower had two sliding glass doors instead of a curtain.

They then walked up the stairs and on the first room on the right. "This is your room Takao." His room consisted of different shades of dark blues along with a big T.V. and his own game system and games.

Rei walked over to a blue shaded door. "Aaaaand, I brought our whole wardrobe!" Rei threw open the door and the room lit up to show a big walk in closet.

Takao hooted and ran in the closet that was half the size of his room. Yuriy dashed out of the room and ran through the door directly across from Takao's.

"Eeeeek! I _love_ it Rei!!!" Yuriy squealed as he ran around his orange and white room. Instead of a T.V. and game system, he had a stereo and a body length mirror. He also had 2 clothing dressers and a HUGE walk in closet. Yuriy threw the door open to his closet and began dancing around the closet.

"SHOES!! SHOES!! GLORIOUS SHOES!!!!" Yuriy yelled as he caressed multiple pairs of shoes.

Rei rolled his eyes and went to his own room. His room consisted of mostly white, just like the rest of the house. He also had black and red mixed in randomly with his accessories. Instead of a T.V., Rei had a big book shelf and a stereo. He also had a big walk in closet but it was nothing compared to Yuriy's.

Rei put his carry-on bag on his bed and walked out of his room. "Hungry?"

"YES!!!" Yuriy and Takao yelled.

Rei laughed and headed down stairs.

------------DINNER------------

"So, just to let you guy's know, I got us enrolled in a local public high school about 5 blocks away from here. We're going to start Monday!" Rei explained with an excited look on his face.

Takao groaned. " And what day is today?"

" Saturday! We have 1 day to recover from jet lag." Rei said.

" Do we have to wear uniforms?" Yuriy asked in a scared voice.

" Oh no. Your free to dress as you like -- as long as it's appropriate, Yuriy." Rei added.

Yuriy huffed and folded his arms. " There goes half my wardrobe."

Rei sighed. " Oh come _on_ guys! It will be ton's of fun!"

"Yeah. _Ton's _of fun learning about stuff we already learned." Takao grumbled.

Rei's face fell. " Well fine. If your only going to look at the negatives, then be that way." Rei stood up and walked out of the room.

Yuriy and Takao sighed. " We should just tough it out for him. It's only until we get caught anyways and that will only be about a month ."

"Yeah. We'll be lucky if we get past 2 months." Takao agreed.

" Well . . . then let's make this a great 2 months for Rei. Let's make sure we do everything that he missed out on doing as a kid." Yuriy said in a determined voice.

" Right!"

They were silent for a moment.

" Does that include Chucky Cheese? That place gives me the creeps." Takao said shivering.

" Why? Because that huge mouse follows you around wanting a hug?" Yuriy said laughing.

Takao nodded seriously.

Yuriy smiled evilly. " Well, that all depends on what Rei wants to do."

" OH NO!!! Rei's half cat!" Takao groaned.

Yuriy was confused. " So?"

" Hello! Huge mouse plus half cat human equals disaster!!!"

Yuriy laughed. " Yes, that shall be quite entertaining. We should do it."

" No!" Takao groaned.

" Just think about it! Rei chasing around a huge talking mouse around the whole place while the mouse runs for it's life! Definintly would get million's of hits on Youtube." Yuriy thought aloud while rubbing his hands together.

Takao perked up a bit at this. " Ooh yes. The perfect revenge."

" Revenge? On who? Rei or Chucky?

" Chucky! He's pure evil!" Takao said flailing his arms around wildly.

" Why? What did he ever do to make you hate him so much?"

" He pushed me into the ball pit and left me there to drowned. I was in there for hours." Takao said dramatically.

Yuriy rolled his eyes. " Riiiiiiiight."

------------NEXT DAY--------------

Takao grumbled and opened his eyes looking at the digital clock next to him.

" 12:30?! No wonder my stomach is upset!!" Takao sat up in his bed.

" MICROWAVE!! MAKE ME A BOWL OF OATMEAL!!!!" Takao yelled.

There was silence.

"TAKAO! YOU HAVE TO PUT THE INGREDIENTS _IN _THE MICROWAVE, IDIOT!!!" Yuriy yelled back.

Takao was silent for a moment. " Damn." Takao paused for a moment. " REI!!!"

" . . . YES?"

" WILL YOU MAKE ME OATMEAL?!"

There was a pause. "OKAY-"

" -REI! DON'T YOU _DARE_ MAKE HIM CRAP!!! HE NEEDS TO GET HIS LAZY ASS UP OUT OF BED AND MAKE IT HIMSELF!" Yuriy yelled.

" BUT YUUUUUURIIIIIIIY," Takao whined. " I'M TIRED!!"

" I HONESTLY COULDN'T CARE LESS!! YOU NEED TO LEARN TO TAKE CARE OF YOUR OWN NEEDS INSTEAD OF RELYING ON REI ALL THE TIME!! I CAN GUARENTEE YOU THAT REI WILL NOT BE THERE FOR YOU WHEN YOUR OLD AND NEED SOMEONE TO WIPE YOUR ASS!!!" Yuiry yelled.

_Do do do do dododododo! Dododododo! Dododododododo! Do do do do dododododo! Do do do do do do dododo!_

"TAKAO! YOUR OATMEAL IS READY!" Rei called.

" AGH!! REI! I'M TRYING TO DEFEND YOU HERE! IT DOESN'T HELP IF YOU DO THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF WHAT I'M TRYING TO GET YOU TO DO!!" Yuriy yelled.

There was a pause. " . . . What?"

"_THROW THAT AWAY AND LET HIM MAKE A NEW ONE!!!_" Yuriy yelled ferociously.

Takao could hear Yuriy walk down the stairs.

" NO! THAT'S WASTEFUL!" Rei said.

" GIVE ME THE FOOD!"

" NO!"

" GIVE IT!

" NOOOOOOOOO!"

Takao could hear the thumping indicating that Yuriy was chasing Rei around the kitchen.

Sighing, Takao lay back down and fell asleep.

" GIVE IT TO ME!!!" THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP!

" NEVER!" THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP!

" COME OOOOOOON!!!!" THUMP THUMP THUMP!

" NUH UH! I WILL NEVER GIVE IN TO YOU!!!" THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP!

" IT'S JUST GETTING COLD REI!" THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP!

" SO! I'LL JUST HEAT IT UP AGAIN!!" THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP!

" REI, IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME THAT BOWL-"

DING DONG!!!!

Both boys froze.

" I'll get it!" Rei sang running to the door.

" If you think this is over, Rei, you are soooooo wrong!" Yuriy threatened as he walked to the door which Rei just opened.

Standing on there doorstep was a teenage boy. He had shaggy blond hair and big baby blue eyes with freckles across the bridge of his nose. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt with red sleeves and a pair of blue jeans.

" Um, hi. My names Max. I live across the street and wanted to welcome you to our neighborhood." Max said.

Rei blinked before smiling. "Oh! Well thank you! My names Rei and this is Yuriy. There's one more of us but he's upstairs sleeping at the moment."

" Oh." Max looked down, remembering the plate he had in his hands. " Right! Um these are for you. My mom made them." Max said holong up a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

" Thank you!" Rei said with a dazzling smile as he took the plate. " Would you like to come in?"

" Uh, sure." Max stepped inside and looked around in awe. " Woah! Your place is awesome!"

" Thanks." Yuriy said as he sat on the couch.

rei walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

Max went and sat on the leather recliner. " So, do you guys live with your parents?"

Yuriy frowned. " No. None of us really _have_ parents. Takao is the only one who actually has any relatives alive that we know of."

" You mean the boy who's sleeping upstairs?"

"Yeah."

" Oh. I'm sorry."

Yuriy smiled. " Don't be. It's fine. We're happy as long as we have each other. That's all that really matters."

Max smiled just as Rei walked back in the room and sat in the recliner opposite of Max.

" So who do _you_ live with, Max?" Rei asked.

" My mom. My dad lives in Japan. He owns an engineer shop."

" Oh really? Takao is from Japan."

" Yeah?"

"Uhuh."

" Well, were are _you_ guys from then? You don't look Japanese."

Rei and Yuriy laughed. " We aren't." Rei responded. " I'm Chinese and Yuriy is Russian."

Max was confused. " How do you know each other then?"

" We all moved to Korea when we were 12." Yuriy said.

" Oh."

Suddenly Takao appeared at the corner. " Wha timesit?" he slurred.

" Well, well, well. Look who decided to finally get up?" Yuriy teased.

Yuriy, Rei, and Max laughed.

Takao looked up at the extra voice. " Ahh! You guys didn't tell me we had a guest!!" Takao yelped running back up the stairs.

" Well that's because we didn't want to wake you, sleeping beauty." Rei yelled laughing.

Max and Yuriy laughed along with Rei.

" Is he like that all the time?" Max asked.

" You mean waking up when half the day is already gone? Then yup." Yuriy laughed.

" Oh man. You don't even _know_ how many things we tried to get him up in the morning." Rei agreed.

" Like that one time when we put shaving cream on his hand and then tickled his nose."

" Haha! Yeah! and then when he woke up he thought it was whipped cream and ate it! Classic!"

" Or that one time when we stuck a pair of his own dirty socks on his face."

Rei laughed. " Yeah. _That_ woke him up. But you know what we found works best?"

" What?"

" Food." Yuriy and Rei said at the same time before all three of the busted up laughing.

Takao stomped down the stairs pouting. " You guys are horrible."

They only laughed harder.

Takao huffed as he sat down on the couch next to Yuriy.

" Are you guys done now?"

" Sure sure." Yuriy said catching his breath.

" Ahem. Takao, this is our new neighbor Max. he lives across the street and brought us cookies."

Takao smiled at Max. " Your forgiven." Takao then got up and went into the kitchen.

" Don't eat them all! I want some!" Yuriy yelled after him.

They all went into a fit of giggles again.

" anyways, how old are you guys?"

" 16." Yuriy then sighed. " We were 17 in Korea though." he said dreamily.

Max laughed. " I'm 16 too."

" Really? What high school do you go to?"

" Star Valley High." (( AN: Shut up. I don't want to hear about how ironic the name is. I couldn't think of anything else.))

" Really? We start there tomorrow!" Rei said, excited.

Max smiled. " Cool! Maybe we'll have some classes together!"

" Yeah! I would show you my schedule but we don't have them yet."

" Oh, well-"

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzt Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzt Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzt_

_" _Oh! Uh, I don't mean to be rude." Max said pulling out his cell phone.

" No problem. You go ahead and answer it." Yuriy said.

Max flipped the phone open. " Hello? . . . Oh hey Bryan! . . . Your at my house? But we weren't supposed to meet up till 1:15! . . . It is?! Oh! Well I'm across the street at my new neighbor's house . . . yeah . . . okay . . . I'll be over soon . . . My mom baked cookies . . . Haha I knew it. Okay, see you later!" Max hung up. " Really sorry about that."

" Like Yuriy said, It's no problem." Rei said.

" Without the 'It's' " Yuriy corrected.

Rei rolled his eyes.

Max laughed.

" Well _next_ time you come over, we'll give you a tour of the house."

" Yeah. We don't want to keep your friend waiting." Rei said.

" Thanks for being so understanding. I do hope I will have some classes with you tomorrow." Max said as Rei escorted him to the door.

" So do we."

" Yah know," Max paused. " you guys look really familiar to me for some reason."

" Really?!" Rei squeaked. " That's funny! Haha! Well, I bet your friend has waited long enough! Bye bye! Tell your mom we said thanks for the cookies!" Rei rushed.

" Okay bye-"

Rei shut the door, then locked it, turned around and pressed his body against the door like there was something on the other side that he didn't want to let in.

"Ohmygod!!!" Rei ran over to Yuriy who had a bored expression on his face. " We're going to be figured out and we haven't even been here a full 24 hours!" Rei yelled shaking Yuriy.

" Relax Rei. I really doubt he will figure it out. He could probably go home, listen to one of our C.D.'s and watch a couple music videos and _still_ not figure it out." Yuriy said. " He is a blond after all."

Rei paused, considering this. " I guess your right."

Yuriy smiled. " I know!" Yuriy left Rei, walking into the kitchen.

Rei sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. to watch _That 70's Show_.

" Were the hell did all the cookies go to Takao?!" Rei heard Yuriy yell.

" I-uh . . . oops?"

" Is _that_ the last_ COOKIE?!?!_"

" Sorry! They were just so good that I couldn't stop eating them! And before I knew it . . . "

_"__Stop being such a dumbass, Eric."_ Red scolded on the T.V.

Rei laughed.

" GIVE ME THAT COOKIE!!!" Yuriy yelled.

" NO!"

" GIVE IT!"

" NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

' De jah vu.' Rei thought.

--------------------------------

**Keru: So weird how I have ended 2 chapters with De jah vu. Huh.**

**Kai: Not really. Your a weirdo.**

**Keru: Why _thank_ you Kai. That's _exactly_ what I was aiming for.**

**Rei: . . . I can't tell if she's being serious or sarcastic.**

**Keru: Neither, dearest Rei.**

**Kai and Rei: . . . **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade, That 70's Show, or anything else in this story that I have mentioned. I really wish I owned the fridge and microwave though. My aunt has a microwave like that too. It's so fun.**

**Keru: And as always,**

**ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO MAKE . . . crap. What can I make that's dairy and soy free? . . . ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO- ah forget food-HEAT MY HOUSE CAUSE IT'S FRIGGEN FREEZING!!!**

**Keru: Review please! They make my day! JUST PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON!! IT'S RIGHT THERE!!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Keru: I am _not_ a happy camper.**

**Rei: Uh . . . why?**

**Keru: I only got 4 reviews!! Technically 3 for the last chapter!! Where did all my reviewers go?! I got 7 the first chapter!!! I _do not_ like DOWNGRADES!!!  
**

**Rei: Uhh . . . chill a bit, kay?**

**Keru: (huff huff) O-okay. Sorry. (cries)  
**

**Kai: . . . Okay, well I bet you more people will review now because _I'm_ in this chapter.**

**Rei: You say like, 2 words.**

**Kai: Rei, shut up.**

**Rei: (hisses at Kai) Make me.**

**Keru: OKAY!! MOVING ON!! Thanks too suzanne, Kumerai-sama, and especially to YuriFonFabre for your KINDNESS on REVIEWING my story. Maybe SOME people will REVIEW me this chapter. HAVE A HEART PEOPLE!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Honestly, do I have to repeat it every time? . . . Biased on my previous disclaimers, what do you think? And no, I don't own Goblins world of rock, paper, scissors either. Happy?  
**

**

* * *

**

Rei, Yuriy, and Takao all walked into their first period class which they all luckily had together. Rei was wearing a tight, white v neck tee shirt with a mini black vest over and had on denim blue jeans that had a rip across his right thigh and under his left knee. Yuriy was wearing a black tank top and blue denim jeans along with red and black striped arm warmers. Takao was wearing a white t-shirt with a black suit jacket over and dark denim jeans.

Just as they walked in, the bell rang. They stood at the front of the classroom awaiting their new absent teacher's instructions while all the other kids in the classroom stared at them and and talked to each other about the three up front in hushed whispers.

"Good morning class!!!" the teacher huffed as she ran through the door, 2 minutes late. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the three teenage boys standing awkwardly at the front of the classroom. "Oh . . . uh . . . hello! You must be our new students!"

The class went silent awaiting their response.

"Yes, we are." Rei replied with a small smile.

The teacher seemed a bit nervous. "Right! . . . Well, um . . . oh!" She turned to face the class. "Class, as you can see, we have 3 new students today! Um . . . why don't you introduce yourselves?"

Takao went first. "Hi, my name is Takao Kinomiya. I am 16 years old and am from Tokyo, Japan but I moved to Korea when I was 12 and met my friends next to me."

Takao looked at Yuriy, as if to say go ahead. Yuriy grinned. "I'm Yuriy Ivanov and I'm originally from Moscow, Russia but I also moved to Korea when I was little. When I was in Russia, though, I went to a private school called The Abbey Academy with my cousin."

Yuriy motioned for Rei to go and Rei took in a nervous breath before talking. "And I'm Rei Kon. I was born in China and moved to Korea when I was small. All three of us know Korean and English along with our native language."

The teacher clapped her hands together. "Very nice!" She quickly glanced around the classroom. "Oh! There are some seat's there in the back row!"

"Thank you Miss . . ."

"Oh! I'm Ms. Well" She said blushing.

They went to the back of the classroom and sat down in the 3 empty seats while Ms. Well started the lesson.

"Alright, now we all read 'To Kill a Mockingbird' last night, right?"

Murmur's went around the room with mixed yes' and no's.

Ms. Well frowned. "Oh come on. It was only chapters nine and ten." Ms. Well paused, looking around the class. "Alright then, somebody tell me the definition of piety."

The class was silent as nobody raised their hand. Rei, Yuriy, and Takao glanced at each other.

"Nobody can tell me the definition?" she said making it sound more like a fact than a question.

Yuriy, Takao, and Rei hesitantly raised their hands.

Ms. Well looked at them. "Is there a problem boys?"

They shook their heads. "Uh, no Ms. Well, we know the definition." Takao spoke up.

Ms. Well looked amused. "Oh really? _Do_ go on then."

"Well," Yuriy started, "it could be a religious reverence or devoutness,"

"Or a pious action or belief." Takao continued.

"Or it could even be a filial honor and obedience as due to parents country." Rei finished.

Ms. Well smiled brightly. "_Very_ good!! Have you three already read 'To Kill A Mockingbird'?"

The 3 boys nodded their heads. "Many times." Yuriy said.

"I am definitely going to enjoy having you three in my class. That I am positive of."

Yuriy, Rei, and Takao gave her their dazzling smiles.

* * *

Rei walked up to Yuriy and Takao who were sitting at a round table in the cafeteria during lunch time.

"Guess who is in my 2nd and 3rd period class!" Rei said as he sat down next to Takao.

"Who?"

"Max!"

"Lucky. I was stuck with Takao for 2nd and 4th period." Yuriy grumbled.

"Hey!"

Rei laughed. "So otherwise, how was your guys' day so far?"

"Okay. I mean it _is_ school."

Yuriy and Rei rolled their eyes.

"Okay, is it just me or have you guys noticed the group of about 14 boys and girls that keep following us around?" Yuriy asked.

"Yes, and it has proved to be very annoying."

"I have a feeling that this will be a problem after school is over." Takao said.

"A _very_ big problem." Yuriy agreed.

"Hey guys!" Max yelled waving as he walked up to them. "I have some people I want you to meet!"

Rei smiled looking towards him. "Hey Maxie!"

Behind Max were two tall, hansom Russians. The first boy had short, light purple hair and bright green eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of dark denim other boy had two toned hair. Grey in the front and darker grey in the back. He also had deep crimson eyes. He had on a snug grey wool sweater and black jeans.

Yuriy's eyes widened as he looked at the crimson eyed boy before him. "KAI?!?!"

Kai's eyes narrowed slightly. "Yuriy.'

"OH my god! I though I'd never see you again!" Yuriy said getting up.

"You guys know each other?" Max asked.

"We're actually cousins." Yuriy explained.

"Small world." Rei muttered.

Kai glared at Yuriy.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. It's just that I couldn't tell you where I was going at the time because of something I still cant tell you now!" Yuriy explained . . . sorta.

Kai raised an eye brow.

"It's complicated. I was in Korea but now I'm here so that's all that matters, right?"

Kai said nothing.

Yuriy smiled." Good!"

Rei and Takao sweat-dropped as they watched Yuriy have a conversation with the silent teen.

"Anyways, for the people who _don't_ know my friends, this is Kai and this is Bryan." Max said gesturing to the 2 boys slightly. "Oh! And Kai and Bryan, these are my new neighbors Rei, Takao, and Yuriy."

"Yo." Takao said giving a small wave.

"Nice to meet you." Rei said smiling kindly.

Kai and Bryan said nothing.

Rei, Yuriy, Takao and Max sweat-dropped.

"Riiiiiiight. Well, I'm hungry." Takao said.

"Me too." Yuriy and Rei said at the same time while Max, Bryan, and Kai all sat around the table.

"Well, _I'm_ not getting it." Takao said.

Rei and Yuriy roll their eyes and then faced each other grinning. "I'll play you." Yuriy challenged.

"Whoever loses has to get lunch for all of us."

"Including them?" Yuiry whined.

Rei's smile grew evil. "Yup."

Yuriy groaned. "Fine."

Rei put his right hand in Yuriy's left and his left hand under Yuriy's right. They started swinging their hands back and forth.

"Guh man ddeok kae bi ja!" They started to chant together. "Ee-sang-ha-go ah-reum-da-oon. Do-kkae-bi na-ra." Rei hit Yuriy lightly on the head. "Bang-ma-ee-ro doo-deu-ri-myun." Yuriy hit Rei on the head. "Moo-uh-shi-kkae-bi kkae-bi. Geum na-wa-ra wa-ra ddook~ddak! Eun na-wa-ra-wa-ra ddook~ddak(1)!" Rei hit Yuriy on the head and laughed.

"Neh-ga-ee-gyuh-dda!(2)" Rei cheered in Korean.

Yuriy frowned. "Maaaaaan!" Yuriy got up and left to go get the food.

Max had a confused look on his face. "What was that?"

"You mean that game?" Rei asked.

Max nodded.

"It's called Goblins world of rock, paper, scissors. It's a Korean version of rock, paper, scissors, or ro-sham-bo." Rei explained.

Max's mouth made an "o" shape. "Will you teach me how to play?!"

Rei grinned. "Sure! Come over here."

Max got up from his spot in between Kai and Bryan and went and sat between Takao and Rei.

* * *

"Hey, what do you guys have next period?" Rei asked.

"Biology."

"Same."

"Us too." Max said replying for his Russian friends.

"What teacher?"

"Mr. Boss."

"Me too!"

"Yeah! We have the same next period!" Max cheered.

"Sweet. So we all have the same next period." Takao said.

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!_

"And that's our cue! Let's go!" Takao said getting up.

* * *

-(Biology)-

Kai, Max, and Bryan all sat in their assigned seats in the back.

"Oh, crap," the old man grumbled as he scratched the back of his head. "More students?" he sighed. "Ugh, fine. I'm Mr. Boss. Go sit some where. I don't care where, just sit."

"Uhh . . . oka-"

"You can even sit on the damn floor!" Mr. Boss yelled interrupting Rei.

Yuriy, Takao, and Rei sweat-dropped as they slowly walked away from the crazy teacher.

"Riiiiiiiiight." Takao muttered under his breath.

Rei and Yuriy sat next to each other at a black marble table and Takao sat next to Max at the table on the left of them. Kai and Bryan were seated at the table on the right of Rei and Yuriy.

"Alright! Imma take role now kay? So shut up." Mr. Boss said as he plopped down in his chair behind his desk in the front of the class and propped his feet up on the desk.

"Rachel."

"Here."

Mr. Boss continued to take roll as the rest of the class conversed.

"Hey, Max, what chapter are we on in here?" Rei asked turning towards the blond boy.

"Umm . . . I think were on chapter 11." Max said.

"Kai."

"Here." Kai mumbled.

"Bryan."

"Here."Bryan mumbled.

"Sweet, thanks." Rei turned back towards Yuriy. "We already know this stuff."

"At the rate this class is going, I doubt we'll even start the lesson." Yuriy whispered back.

Yuriy and Rei sighed.

"Max."

"Here!"

"How long have we been in class?" Takao asked.

"Over ten minutes." Yuriy said.

Takao sighed. "How boring."

"Oh, it gets worse." Max said.

"Maaaaan! This guy is gonna make me hate Biology." Rei moaned.

"I hated it before we got here." Takao mumbled.

"Okey dokey, that's all the old people that have been here. Now for you new peeps." Mr. Boss said. He pointed to Takao. "You, there, with the blue hair. Stand up. Spell your name out for me."

Takao stood and spelt his name for the teacher.

"Taco Keeeeenooooomeeeeeyaaah. Got it."

"No, Takao."

"Taco?"

"No. Ta-ka-oh!"

"Ohh! Okay, Takao, right." Mr. Boss scribbled a bit on the paper. "Alright, go ahead and sit down Taco."

Takao growled sitting down.

" R-e-i K-o-n." Rei spelt standing.

"Reeeeee Kone? That's a weird name."

"Uh, no. It's actually Rei Kon." Rei corrected politely.

"Oh, okay, sit." More scribbling.

Yuriy spelt his name as he stood.

"Yuriy Ivanov." the teacher said pronouncing it flawlessly.

Yuriy beamed. "Yup!"

Takao and Rei gaped at him.

"Okay, have a seat."

Max giggled at Rei and Takao's expressions.

"What?" Yuriy asked.

"How the hell did he pronounce _your _name right and get ours _wrong?!"_ Takao asked.

Yuriy shrugged.

Rei huffed crossing his arms as he pouted. "That teachers a weirdo."

"Hey, don't start complaining, Rei." Takao said. "It's your fault we're here."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Rei said rolling his eyes. "Whatever."

"So, what do you guys want to do after school?" Yuriy asked.

"Hmm . . . "

* * *

The bell that ended school rang and Rei walked to his locker as quickly as he could as he noticed the group of about 20 boys and girls giggling and following him.

'Crap,' Rei thought. Suddenly his cell phone started to vibrate. Rei pulled it out of his pocket and checked the caller I.D. 'Yuriy? Hm, must be wondering where I am.'

Rei flipped the phone open and put it to his ear. "Annyoung Hasimni-(3)"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!!!!!" Yuriy yelled.

Rei cringed away from the phone. "Yuriy?! What's worng?!"

"FANGIRLS-GUYS-GAH-PEOPLE!! CHASING! ME! CANT! GET! AWAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!" Yuriy yelled.

Rei turned to look behind him slightly to see his mob of crazed students steadily growing to about 30 as they slowly creeped up on him.

"Oh crap." Rei muttered.

Rei turned away from the mob. "Uhh Yuriy? How many are following you?"

"UH-I DON'T KNOW! A LOT!"

"I have about 30 on my tail. They haven't pounced yet though. I'm gonna try and get away."

"GOOD LUCK!!"

"You too." Rei hung up quickly and put his phone away. He slowly took one step away from the mob and as soon as his foot touched the ground one of the girls screeched.

"GET HIM!!!!"

"Shit!" Rei cussed as he ran.

"RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" they all yelled as they ran after him.

* * *

**(1) If it's a tie, both say, "kkae bi, kkae bi." If you win, you hit your partner's head. (Basically that's it. It just repeats over and over till the end.)**

**(2) I win!**

**(3) Hello (he was cut off though so it's actually Annyoung Hasimnikka. Yeah.)  
**

**Keru: Ahh. I saw Super Junior play that game on their show Full House in episode 3. Watch it for the full movements. I'd say this is sorta a cliff hanger, eh? I mean, you guys have nooo cluuue what is going to happen to Rei and Yuriy and even if Takao is alive till next chapter! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**

**Rei: She's lost it.**

**Kai: I'm depressed.**

**Rei: Why?**

**Kai: You were right.**

**Rei: About what?**

**Kai: I only said two words.**

**Rei: (Smiles) Don't worry Kai! You say a lot more in the next chapter! **

**Kai: Thanks.**

**Keru: REVIEW DAMNIT!!! I DEMAND YOU ALL TO REVIEW!! I honestly don't even care if it's something like, "Good job! Update soon!" and that's it. It just makes me feel better that you people took the time to review instead of me watching my story traficing and wondering why the hell over 100 people read the chapter and only 4 or 7 of you guys reviewed! I take anonymous reviews people! Duh!**

**My birthday is in 5 days too so you should review as an early sweet 16 birthday present to me! XD  
**

**(creepy voice) I'll be waiting.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Keru: I love Korean boy groups!! XD I'm currently listening to Super Juniors new song, Sorry Sorry! I loooooooove it! XD hehehehe**

**Rei: (sighs) I like DBSK better.**

**Keru: I love them too much! Hehe. Rising sun, Mirotic, Balloons, Wrong Number, Purple line, O, Tri-Angle -- I love ALL their songs _too_ much!! XD**

**Kai: I swear to you she's turning into a fangirl.**

**Keru: . . . (sigh) If I could only meet Key from shinEE. I would die a happy person. DAMNIT SOKANNYCA!! BECOME FAMOUS ALREADY!! (She's my Korean friend who sings really well and has a group and is going to be famous in Korea one day.)**

**Rei: Riiiiiight. . . . Although, I have to admit, he _is_ good looking.**

**Kai: (glares at Rei)**

**Rei: What?  
**

**Keru: He kinda reminds me of you in a way, Rei. Well, my version of you. XD**

**Rei: That would be slightly weird . . . dating me. I think I'll stick with Kai.**

**Kai: You _think?!_ What's _that_ supposed to mean?**

**Rei: Nothing hun, don't worry about it.  
**

**Keru: Thanks to suzanne, Kiki Ling, sweetpinkdreams, Kumerai-sama, YuriFonFabre, and BB! See people? It only takes like, what, 10 seconds for you to say you love it and want me to continue! I will now love you for ever and ever. XD  
**

**WARNINGS: Look at the last chapter. It's the same. I just am too lazy to type it all out again.**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah-no. I will never own any of the things or songs or people or whatever.  
**

* * *

_-(Previously)-_

_Rei hung up quickly and put his phone away. He slowly took one step away from the mob and as soon as his foot touched the ground one of the girls screeched._

_"GET HIM!!!!"_

_"Shit!" Rei cussed as he ran._

_"RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" they all yelled as they ran after him._

Rei sprinted down the hallway, narrowly missing people and ignoring the teachers calls of_ "No running in the halls!!"_. Rei ran around the corner and up the stairs to the third floor. Stumbling around another corner, he stopped, noticing how quiet it suddenly was. While trying to calm his erratic breathing he peaked around the corner and saw the group of scary teens looking straight at him with a mischievous gleam in there eyes. Rei snapped his head around the corner and ran away quickly. After knocking over several teachers and other students he finally saw an escape. The boys bathroom. Hustling as fast as his legs would carry him he ran towards it, swung the door open, slammed it shut and locked the door.

Rei sighed as he heard the door click indicating it was locked. Pounding and screaming could be heard on the other side of the door making Rei jump slightly. '_I hope they don't break the door down.' _Just to be safe, Rei turned around, shutting his eyes as he pressed his back against the door and slid down it slowly.

"Rei."

Rei's eyes snapped open as he looked towards the sinks where the voice was coming from.

"Oh, hey Kai."

Kai just stared at him.

"You, uhh, might not want to leave this bathroom for a while."

Kai rose and eye brow.

"Crazy mob of teenagers." Rei explained.

Kai's facial expression went back to it's bored look, indicating he understood somewhat.

"So . . . " Rei paused, trying to make conversation with the silent teen. "You're Yuriy's cousin."

"Hn."

"So you went to the Abbey Academy with him?"

"Hn."

" . . . Cool."

There was an awkward pause.

" . . . Tell me something."

_'Oh my god! Three words!!_' Rei's mind screamed. "Sure."

"Why did he go to Korea?"

'_Six!! Six words!!'_ "To fulfil his dreams, of course." Rei said.

Kai narrowed his eyes at Rei.

"Sorry, I cant tell you anything about that or else that would give Takao and I away too. Then we would have to leave." Rei said shrugging.

Kai glared at Rei.

Rei stared back at Kai with a neutral expression. "Sorry, Yuriy made me used to that glare. It wont work."

Kai snorted as he folded his arms, looking away from Rei.

"Actually, Yuriy tells me my glare is scarier than even yours."

"Hah."

"What?"

"You're too innocent."

"Riiiight." Rei said rolling his eyes. "That's what everyone thinks. _I'm _not innocent. _Max_ is innocent."

Kai looked at Rei out of the corner of his eye as Rei pulled his knees into his chest, wrapping his arms around them as he rested his head on top.

Suddenly, Rei looked at Kai. "You have pretty eyes." he said bluntly.

Kai looked away from Rei. Rei could tell it was from embarrassment.

"So do you." Kai mumbled.

Rei smiled. "Thank you."

A comfortable silence fell upon them.

'_It's funny,' _Rei thought to himself.

Kai looked over at Rei.

'_I would have never imagined school to be this way.' _

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

Rei looked up at Kai. "Huh? . . . _Oooh._ Did I say that out loud?"

Kai nodded once.

Rei blushed a bit. "Oops."

"Have you never been to school before?"

Rei shook his head. "Nope."

"How did you meet Yuriy then?"

Rei smiled. "Confi-den-tial!" Rei sang waving his finger back and forth.

Kai scowled. "How did you learn to read and write then?"

"I taught myself." Rei said shrugging.

"No parents taught you?"

Rei's eye's grew cold as his smile disappeared. "I never knew them."

Kai's eye brows furrowed.

Rei sighed and began to explain, finding no reason in his head why not to. He was Yuriy's cousin after all. " My mom had me and then hid me so the villagers wouldn't find me. I was lucky, but my mom and dad weren't. They were caught and killed." Rei whispered.

"Why?"

"Two reasons. One, I wasn't the first born. I had a twin who was born before me. My mom didn't hide him because she thought he would be safe, but after they killed my parents, since they couldn't find me, they killed him as a replacement and let me live."

" . . . The second reason?"

"Ever heard of a Neko-jin?"

" . . . A what?"

"Oh, err right. Wrong language. Sorry, half cat, humanoid cat, you get the concept. That's what I am. Basically, the villagers claimed that we were half demon or some crap like that but actually we're just a _mutated cat human_." Rei spat the last words in disgust.

"I thought those were myths."

"The stories about us were. The fact that we exist weren't."

"Hn."

They were silent again for a while.

" . . . So," Rei said dragging out the word. "since you know something about me, tell me something about you."

"Not much to tell."

"Well, . . . I already know where you're from . . . and I know the school you went to . . . and I know your birthday, a lot of your childhood, and your favorite color, food, and drink -- unless that's changed."

Kai looked at Rei. "How?"

Rei shrugged. "Well, basically Yuiry talks a lot. I've lived with him for four years so . . . "

"Lived?"

Rei sighed. "I'm not very good at this secret keeping thing." Rei mumbled.

Kai smirked. "Good for me."

"Not exactly. If one of us ends up spilling, then it will go around the whole school who we are and we'll have to leave." Rei said. "Even _that_ was a bit too much information. Man, I need to shut up." Rei muttered.

Kai chuckled. "I'm starting to like you."

'_Wow, really? I like you too hot stuff.'_ "Yeah well, don't grow too fond of me. Eventually we're gonna have to leave again."

Kai was silent.

"Any theories?"

"On what?"

"What we are."

" . . . You're either wanted for something bad,"

Rei laughed.

"Or you're famous."

"Well, I can tell you this much." Rei said still giggling. "It's not the first one."

Kai chuckled. "That's a relief."

They were silent for a moment.

"So . . . then your famous."

Rei shrugged. "Think what you want. I'm not telling you any more though. Sorry."

Kai sighed.

Rei pulled out his phone. "I better call Yuriy and make sure he's okay."

Rei dialed Yuriy's speed dial number. It rang 5 times and then went to the voice mail. "_Hey, this is Yuriy's phone. Obviously I'm busy or I would have picked up. Either that or I just didn't want to talk to you . . . or I didn't hear it ring . . . or I lost it. Whatever. Leave a message and I'll get back to you if I want-"_ Rei hung up before he could leave a message.

"What?"

"He didn't answer." Rei stood up and dusted his jeans with his hands. "I better go look for him."

"I'll come too."

Rei grimaced. "Are you prepared to run?"

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"There's a chance we could run into a crazy mob of about 30 or more girls . . . and guys."

"You make this sound as though this is a daily routine for you."

_'__Was that more than 10 words? Wow. I'm making progress.'_ Rei sighed. "This isn't going to work."

"What isn't?"

Rei started to pace back and forth in a frustrated manner. "This whole secretive thing. I mean, eventually we're going to get found out. I got to go to school for one day. Be normal . . . sorta. This whole thing just isn't meant to be, I guess. We can never be normal ever again. As soon as somebody finds out, we leave. Simple as that." Rei stopped sighing and said quietly, "I just thought it would last longer than a week."

After a moment, Kai spoke. "Even if I found out, I wouldn't tell anyone. Not even Max or Bryan."

Rei looked at Kai. "Cause you don't want Yuriy to leave."

Kai frowned. "Yeah, but not just him. I mean . . . you're pretty cool too."

Rei smiled slightly.

"Now Kinomiya on the other hand," Kai growled. "he can go."

Rei laughed. "Aww! Why? He _can_ be quite useful."

"He hangs on Max too much."

"You mean as in Takao likes Maxie?"

"Hn."

Rei sighed and looked over at Kai is an oh-come-on way. "And you are . . . ?"

"An over protective brother." Kai grumbled.

"Exactly. I think you should let Max have a bit of freedom. To me, it looks as though Max _enjoys_ Takao's 'hanging-all-over-him' " Rei said doing air quotes.

Kai glared at the ground.

Suddenly, Rei's phone began to vibrate. Rei pulled it out, flipped it open, and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"DUDE!! Where the hell ARE YOU?!?! I cant find you or Yuriy anywhere! And Yuriy wont answer his phone!!!" Takao's voice yelled out of the phone.

Rei cringed away from the phone for the second time today.

"Useful my ass." Kai muttered.

Rei rolled his eyes at Kai and waved his hand at him as if to say to be quiet.

"Oh it's not like you wont be able to hear him if I were to talk to you. He could be heard over all the cheerleaders in the world." Kai muttered.

Rei smiled and held in a laugh as he responded to Takao. "I'm in the boy's bathroom."

"Oh yeah, that's _reeeeeeeeeeaaaaal_ descriptive, Rei. There are, like, eight in the whole school!!"

"Well soooooorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going when I was being chased by a mob of teens!!" Rei yelled back.

"Really? Haha! I didn't have a mob!!" Takao laughed.

"That means nobody thinks your hot, Takao." Rei said bluntly.

"Nuhuh!! Hecka people think I'm hot!!" Takao defended.

"_Riiiiiight_. Whatever you say, Takao." Rei said rolling his eyes. He turned to Kai. "Which bathroom are we in?"

"How the hell would I kn-"

"I was talking to Kai, bah-baw-dah**(1)**." Rei interrupted.

"Third floor, east wing."

Rei told Takao where he was.

"Okay, I'll head up. I'm on the second floor so . . . yeah. I'll call you when I get there."

"Alright, An nyong**(2)**."

"An nyong."

Rei hung up the phone and was about to put it back in his pocket when it started to vibrate again.

"Geez." Rei flipped the cell open and put it to his ear. "What?"

"Oh . . . my . . . god."

"What?"

"You will never guess what Yuriy is doing right now."

"What Takao, _what?!"_

_"_He's . . . he's making out with . . . with . . . "

"WITH WHO?!"

"_BRYAN!!!"_ Takao whispered loudly (weird . . . ).

Rei froze and then began to laugh hysterically.

"Are you _serious?!"_

"Dead. Serious."

"_Oh my god!!"_ Rei said breathless as he continued to laugh. "Kai! Kai! Oh my god! Guess what?!"

"Hn?"

"Yuriy is making out with Bryan!!"

"Huh. Typical Yuriy."

"Where are they?"

"Second floor. At the bottom of the stairs that lead to the third floor."

"Alright, and where are you?"

"On the opposite side of the school _now_. I was _not _about to get caught by them." Takao said, then muttered, "Sadistic Russians."

Rei laughed. "Smart. Alright, stay where you are then. We'll come to you." Rei hung up the phone and put it in his pocket.

"Let's go. I'm pretty sure they got tired and went home." Rei walked over to the door, unlocked it and slowly opened it.

"RAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! COME HERE BUNDLE OF HOTNESS!!!!" All the girls yelled as Rei immediately slammed the door shut and locked it hastily.

"Or not." Rei sighed then grimaced as he ran his hand through his hair. "Bundle of hotness? Really? Ugh, gross."

"What, don't like girls hanging all over you?" Kai asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Hell no! Women are annoying and PMS waaaaay to much." Rei scoffed. ((**A.N.:** Well _thaaaaanks_, Rei. **Rei:** You're the one writing the story.))

"So you're gay."

"Yup! As fruity as can be."

Kai just stared at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What, you think I could live with two gay guys and not be gay myself? Yeah _right_." Rei laughed. "Especially with Yuriy. He'd make any straight man gay." ((**A.N.:** Take that in whatever way you want.))

Kai chuckled. "True."

"So, are you?"

"What?"

"Gay?"

" . . . Yeah."

"And obviously Bryan is too because he's currently making out with Yuriy." Rei said grinning.

"Hn."

Rei sighed. "I'd better call Takao and tell him that we're still trapped."

"Hn."

Rei pressed Takao's speed dial number and put it to his ear.

"Takao."

"What?"

"Is there some other way you can get up here? We're trapped."

"What do you mean you're trapped?!"

"I _mean_ we're trapped you bah-baw-dah! Geez!"

"Stop calling me a bah-baw-dah!"

"Why should I? It's true!?

"No it's not! Do you want me to help you or not?!"

"Hey, it's _your_ choice. I mean, _I_ have the house key's after all."

"Grr, damn you! Fine. Remember the last time something similar to this happened at the hotel in Australia?"

"Yeah?"

"We're gonna do that."

"Nooo! That mean I have to-"

"It's that or we can do what we did in England or we can take a chance and you can just run for it and hope you get away."

"Oh hell no. We are _not_ doing the one we did there." Rei sighed. "Ugh, fine. We'll do the Australia one."

"Hehe. Bye."

"Bye." Rei growled snapping the cell shut and stomping over to his bag, picking it up and putting it on the counter in front of the mirror as he started to rummage through it.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked as he saw Rei pull out eye liner and start to apply it.

"Makeover." Rei replied as soon as he was done applying his eyeliner. He grabbed another tube and started to apply it to his lips.

"Is that _lip gloss?_"

"No, it's shimmer chap stick." Rei glanced over at Kai who was giving him a look. "What, there is a difference you know." He put both makeup products away and started to unbind his hair.

"And _how_ is this gonna help us?"

"I'm going to dress as a girl and distract them while you make a run for it."

"What about you?'

"I'll give them a fake detour and then make a run for it myself." Rei replied as he put the binding in his bag and started to run a brush through his hair.

"And you thought this all up now?"

"No, I've done this before in a similar situation." Rei said.

Kai's gaze scrutenzied him.

"I told you we're not normal." Rei said as he set the brush down and examined himself in the mirror. Rei sighed. "Ugh, how depressing."

"What,"

"The fact that I can seriously pass as a girl right now -- well, a girl with no chest." Rei said as he put the brush in his bag and swung the back pack on his shoulder.

"Come on." Rei stopped at the door and pressed his ear against it.

"Eek! Look!! It's that other new student!! Get him!!" Rei sweat-dropped as he heard part of his plan fail.

"There goes the plan." Rei grumbled. Rei swung the door open and then side-stepped so he was in front of the girls bathroom door. He then squealed, pigeon-toed and pointing in the opposite direction.

"O! M! G! THERE"S THAT NEW STUDENT REI KON!!" Rei yelled in a high pitched, girly voice.

The crowd of teens froze, and then ran over to Rei. "WHICH WAY DID HE GO?!"

"THAT WAY! THAT WAY!!!" Rei said in the girl voice as he giddily hopped from one foot to the other while still pointing in the opposite direction.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!!!!!" All the teens trampled in the direction Rei told them.

As soon as they were out of sight, Rei sighed, his shoulder's slumping tiredly. "You can come out now Kai." Rei called.

Kai stepped out of the boys bathroom with a smirk on his face. "Quite a performance."

Rei growled. "Shut up."

Takao peeked around the corner and grimaced. "Sorry Rei."

"Yeah, right."

"So much for sticking to the plan huh."

"I need to go do something that will remind me I'm a dude." Rei grumbled.

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"What? I may be gay but I'm still a guy." Rei said, then turned to Takao. "Hey, what time does Ellen De'Generes come on?"

Takao busted up laughing.

"What?"

Takao just continued to laugh.

"What?!" Rei asked, getting annoyed.

Even Kai started chuckling!!

"What did I say?!?!" Rei asked turning towards Kai.

"Rei, seriously, Ellen? _Ellen?!_ That's _soooo_ far from manly!!" Takao said between breaths.

"What?! She's funny!!" Rei explained in a slightly tone.

Takao just laughed harder.

Rei huffed and then stomped away.

Kai followed behind him with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face.

* * *

**(1) It means idiot in Korean. I think. Correct me if I'm wrong please! XD**

**(2) This means Bye in Korean.**

**Keru: Yay! Another chapter done! Whoot whoot! Hehe.**

**Rei: Stupid Takao. Ellen is great.**

**Keru: I know, Rei. I know. I love her too.**

**Rei: (smiles at Keru) See? At least _someone_ understands me!**

**Kai: Are you implying something here?**

**Rei: Nope!  
**

**Keru: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE _PLEASE_ REVIEW!!! IF YOU DO, I'LL UPDATE SOONER AND THEN YOU'LL ALL GET TO SEE REI IN HIS BOXERS!!**

**Rei: WHAT?!?!**

**Kai: All right!!**

**ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO HEAT UP MY BABY KITTEN TUFFY'S BED BECAUSE HE'S SICK!!! He's soooooooooo cute!! XD  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Keru: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I LUBB DIS CHAPPY!!!**

**Rei: I do to. And you _better_ like it Kai.**

**Kai: (grumbling) I do, I do. Geez. I was gonna say I like it anyway.**

**Rei: (smiles brightly) Good!**

**Keru: Oh my god peoples. I got . . . (counts reviews) . . . 9!!! 9 reviews!! See people? Look at the brilliant things you can all accomplish if you just press that green button down at the end of the chapter.**

**Thanks to (takes in deep breath) Kumerai-sama, YuriFonFabre, Kitsune-Blood-Shadow, suzanne, JST the Power of three, BB, sweetpinkdreams, LatyfeSurLeSora****, _and_ Kiki Ling!!! Hehehe. You are all very very smart people.**

**Rei and Kai: (look over at Keru with weird expressions)**

**Keru: What?**

**Rei and Kai: Nothing.**

**Keru: Oh yeah. The song Rei and Yuriy sing in this chapter is Love Struck by V Factory. I don't own them either.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Look at the last 4 chapters.**

**WARNINGS: Shounen-ai, blah blah blah. All that junk from the last chappy.**

**--**

**Rei singing**

_Yuriy singing_

_**Rei and Yuriy singing together**_

(music singing)

**

* * *

**

(The Next Day After School)

Rei walked into the living room wearing a black off the shoulder t-shirt and black boot cut jeans.

"Hey Takao, will you go get Max and the others? Yuriy and I aren't ready yet." Rei said.

Takao stood. He was wearing a white t-shirt with fake blood stains on it and a pair of ripped up denim boot cut jeans.

"Sure," Takao said heading towards the front door. "I'll be back in a sec."

Takao shut the door behind him as he left just as Yuriy walked into the room. Yuriy was wearing a white under shirt and a red long sleeved fishnet top. He had on a pair of white boot cut slacks.

Rei turned while brushing his hair. "Hey, almost ready?"

"Yup! Just have to get my cell and keys." Yuriy said looking around the room for the said objects.

"Soooooo, what's up with you and Bryan? I never did ask yesterday." Rei said grinning.

Yuriy blushed faintly waving his hand in dismissal as he responded. "Ah, well, we sorta already liked each other before I left four years ago so . . . we kinda were like 'What the heck. Let's just see how it goes," yah know. Since we're probably not gonna be staying here long and all, we figured we'll just deal with that problem when it gets here."

Rei nodded his head sadly. "Yeah."

"Soooooo, what about you and _Kai,_ eh? I heard from Takao that you two were 'trapped' in a bathroom alone for a while." Yuriy said doing air quotes.

"We didn't _do_ anything -- if that's what you mean." Rei snapped. "We just . . . talked."

"Talked?" Yuriy said in a disbelieving tone, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, _he _didn't say much -- I mean, I got him to say, like, 12 words so _that's_ an improvement but-" Rei paused, bending over to pick up a hair tie. "It was still nice. He even said I'm c-"

"Are those my pants?" Yuriy interrupted.

"Uhh," Rei stood up and turned toward Yuriy. "no-"

"Yes those are! Those are my pants!!" Yuriy yelled pointing a finger at Rei.

"How would you know?! You have, like, _70_ pairs _exactly_ like these! And so do I!!" Rei said putting his hands on his hips.

"Because those pants make your ass look especially good!!!" Yuriy accused.

Rei's jaw dropped for a split second before his face flashed to confusion. "You were looking at my ass?"

"That doesn't matter!! GIVE ME BACK MY PANTS!!!"

"NO!! Besides, even if they were yours, why cant I wear them?!" he countered as Yuriy lunged at him.

"Because, you didn't ask!" Yuriy yelled as he chased Rei around the coffee table.

"Oh, _very_ mature Yuriy." Rei deadpanned as he dodged another of Yuriy's lunges, only to end up trapping himself between Yuriy and the wall.

"Aw crap." Rei tried multiple times to juke Yuriy but couldn't find a rout he could take without Yuriy pulling his pants down.

"It's hopeless Rei. You're trapped."Yuriy said after a couple more attempts from Rei.

Rei lunged the other way only for Yuriy to lunge after him and grab hold of his pants, pulling them down so they were around his ankles causing Rei to trip, falling flat on his face.

Rei flipped over, reached down to his pants, and fought with Yuriy to pull them up. "Let go!"

The front door swung open and Takao, Max, Kai, and Bryan all walked in.

Rei and Yuriy froze, their heads snapping towards the doorway where their guests stood stock still at the sight before them. Both Yuriy and Rei were on the floor fighting over a pair of pants around Rei's ankles, leaving Rei in only his boxers and off-the-shoulder t-shirt.

"Uhh . . . "

"You know what? I'm not even gonna ask." Takao said.

Yuriy yanked the pants off Rei, making him yelp in surprise.

"Mine." Yuriy growled getting up and leaving Rei on the ground in his boxers.

Blushing furiously, Rei scrambled up. "For the last time, THOSE AREN'T YOUR PANTS!!!" Rei yelled after him as he ran upstairs. "AND I DON'T HAVE TO WEAR THOSE PANTS TO HAVE MY ASS LOOK _ESPECIALLY GOOD!! MY ASS LOOKS ESPECIALLY GOOD ALL THE GODDAMN TIME!!!!"_

The four in the living room stood still and silent for a moment.

" . . . What . . . the hell . . . was _that_?" Bryan asked slowly.

"That, my friend, is daily life in this here house." Takao said.

Yuriy pranced down the stairs and jumped into Bryan's arms. "Hi Bry-Bry!!"

Rei then came down the stairs all huffy as he buttoned up a new pair of black boot cut jeans. (You really couldn't even tell the difference between the pair he was just wearing and the pair he was wearing now.)

"Umm . . . can I ask what happened?" Max said.

"_Yuiry_ accused me of stealing a pair of his jeans and was trying to get them off me." Rei explained. "_And they weren't even his pants!!!"_

"YES THEY WERE!!!"

"I _bet you_ that if you were to go and look at the tag in the back of the pants _right now_, my initials would be in there!" Rei challenged.

"FINE!!" Yuriy ran back up the stairs and returned a few moments later with the pants Rei previously had on. Yuriy waved them at Rei before looking down at the tag. His face fell and he angrily threw the pants at Rei who caught them with ease.

"Only goddamn person in the friggen world who puts there initials in there goddamn pants. Friggen nerd." Yuriy grumbled.

"I am not a nerd!!"

"Well then what? Afraid you'll _loose_ your pants?!" Yuriy yelled.

"_No,_ I do it for instances like _this!_" Rei countered.

Yuriy opened his mouth, paused, then snapped it shut as he pouted, crossing his arms.

Rei grinned triumphantly and walked back up the stairs to change. "And see? My ass looks great in these too." he said laughing as he continued up the stairs.

"Oooh." Takao said. "That was a good burn."

* * *

"THE MAAAAALL!! BEAUTIFUL BEAUTIFUL MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!!" Yuriy sang skipping and twirling in circles into the mall.

Rei laughed, rolling his eyes, while everyone else sweat-dropped.

"So, where to first?"

"FOOD COURT!!!"

"No." Rei denied instantly.

Takao pouted, crossing his arms.

"How about we split up?"

"Great!" Yuriy said grabbing Rei's arm and dragging him away. "I wanna show you that store I was telling you about! We'll be in Rock, Pop, and Roll if you need us!!" ((**A.N.:**That's not an actual store . . . that I know of.))

Rei laughed as he was dragged into a back and blue neon store. The store had a lot of neon colors mixed in with dark blues and blacks making the store catch your attention from afar. It also plays music varying from pop to rock (obviously).

"Sweet! This is, like, totally our store!" Rei said looking around.

Yuriy looked over at Rei smiling and shaking his head. "You've been in California too long."

"Eh?"

"You just said sweet, like, and totally all in one sentence practically."

Rei rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Yuriy turned to the right slightly and squealed, running over to a rack of jeans. "This is the _exact_ shade I need!!"

Rei laughed as he walked over to another rack and started to browse through it when suddenly, a new song started in the store making Yuriy's head snap up.

"Oh my god!" Yuriy said as he began to jump up and down excitedly. "Rei! You_ have _to sing this with me!!"Yuriy pleaded.

"Right now?" Rei asked smiling.

YES!! Please? Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease_please?"_

"Okay, okay! Our version?"

"Our version." Yuriy said smiling and began to sing the first verse with the song.

_"You"_

**"Got-my"**

_"Attention when you make that move."_ Yuriy danced around one of the racks.

**"I-I"** Rei joined in by dancing around a clothing filled table.

_"Cant help it cause I'm stuck like glue."_

**"Why-Why"**

_"Am I the only one to see?"_

**"Boy I really wanna get that get that. I really should, no doubt about it."**

_"Who"_

**"No-One."**

_"Can do it like you do it when you do."_

**"Ho-Ha"**

_"So hooked up on you like a tattoo."_

**"No-Why"**

_"I'm serious about it."_

**"Boy I really wanna get that get that. I really should, no doubt about it."**

They both freeze and then begin dancing again and sing together, _**"I'm craving for you, and just like a fool, there's no way I can stop, stop, stop my desire! I'm craving for you, and you know it too, there's no one who can top, top, top your smile!"**_

_"Come on now!"_

(Girl, you got me) _**"Love struck!"** _(You've got me) **_"Love struck!"_** (Girl you got me) **_"Love struck! Oh-o-oh! Oh-o-oh!"_** (Girl you got me) **_"Love struck!"_** (You've got me) **_"Love stuck!"_** (Girl you got me) **_"Love stuck! Oh-o-oh! Oh-o-oh!"_**

**"I"**

_"I-I"_

**"Love it when you give me that smile."**

_"I've-I've"_

**"Been waiting for this for a long time."**

_"My-My"_

**"My premonitions telling me try."**

_"Boy I really wanna get that get that. I really should, no doubt about it."_

**"I"**

_"I-I"_

**"Have to give you credit for your style."**

_"I-Like"_

**"The way you rock that shirt is so wild."**

_"So-Fine"_

**"I gotta give it up because!"**

_"Boy I really wanna get that get that. I really should, no doubt about it."_

They both pause again, and then each jump up on a clothing table beginning to sing. _**"I'm craving for you, and just like a fool, there's no way I can stop, stop, stop my desire! I'm craving for you, and you know it too, there's no one who can top, top, top your smile!"**_

**"Ye-Yeah!"**

(Girl you got me) _**"Love struck!"**_ (You've got me) **_"Love struck!"_** (Girl you got me) **_"Love struck! Oh-o-oh! Oh-o-oh!"_** (Girl you got me) _**"Love struck!"**_ (You've got me) _**"Love struck!"**_ (Girls you got me) _**"Love struck! Oh-o-oh! Oh-o-oh!"**_

They jumped off the tables and began dancing throughout the empty store as they sang along together.

**_"Yeah you got me like a puppet on a string! I cant stop it, boy you make my head spin! And just like a fool, there's no way I can stop, stop, stop my desire! I'm craving for you, and you know it too, there's no one who can top, top, top your smile! I'm craving for you, and just like a fool, there's no way I can stop, stop, stop my desire! I'm craving for you, and you know it to, there's no one who can top, top, top your smile!"_**

(Girl you got me) **_"Love struck!" _**(You got me) **_"Love struck!" _**(Girl you got me)**_ "Love struck! Oh-o-oh! Oh-o-oh!" _**(Girl you got me)**_ "Love struck!" _**(You've got me)**_ "Love struck!" _**(Girl you got me)**_ "Love struck! Oh-o-oh! Oh-o-oh!"_**

They continued dancing around the store until the song ended.

Rei laughed with Yuriy as the both breathlessly collapsed on the ground. "Oh god! We're getting out of shape!"

Yuriy laughed harder. "We need to practice more."

"Yeah," Rei looked down at the ground. "Eww! Dirty!" Rei laughed with Yuriy as they both got up from the ground.

Yuriy turned his head around, trying to see his butt. "Is there anything on my ass?"

Rei brushed the dust and lint off Yuriy's butt. "Not any more."

Kai walked in. "Hey." he greeted looking at Yuriy.

Rei and Yuriy turned towards Kai.

"Hey Kai." Rei greeted smiling.

"Where's Bry?" Yuriy asked.

"Making sure Takao doesn't do anything to Max."

Rei rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm gonna go steal him away. See you in a bit!" And Yuriy was gone.

rei watched Yuriy leave and then turned back to Kai, only to be stunned by the next thing that came out of Kai's mouth.

"Do you like Yuriy?"

There was a moment of silence and then Rei busted up laughing. He clutched his stomach and held on to a near by rack to keep himself from falling over.

"D-do I like _Yuriy?!"_ Rei went into another fit of laughter. "Oh _god_ no, Kai! I could _never_ like him like _that!_ Kissing him would be like kissing my _brother._" Rei said as he sobered up. He stood up straight , looking at Kai with a small, curious smile. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." Kai said looking away.

Rei frowned slightly. "Well," Rei paused not exactly sure what to say. "Why don't we go find Max and Takao. They're probably still in the food court."

"Hn."

They walked out of the store in silence.

"Is something wrng, Kai?" Rei asked, sensing something off about him.

Kai looked in the opposite direction of Rei. "No."

Rei frowned, knowing Kai was lying and decided to let it go. _'I must have done something wrong.'_ he thought, looking down at the floor as they continued walking. _'Was it something I said? Or . . . something I didn't say? Or maybe . . . something I did? . . . Maybe he just doesn't like me anymore -- not that he said he liked me in the first place, I mean-I guess, maybe to him I'm just cool? But he doesn't like me? Or maybe-'_

Rei's thought's are cut short suddenly as Kai sighs, grabs hold of Rei's wrist and drags him into a nearby store. Weaving through the racks and tables of clothing, Kai pulled him and Rei into an empty changing room and shut the door, locking it tightly behind them.

Kai points to the seat in the corner ans so Rei goes and sits down in it.

_'Oh no, he's gonna chew me out. He probably wanted to get away for the public so he wouldn't have people staring at us! Oh he hates-'_ Rei peeked a look over at Kai only to see Kai was very . . . flustered and fidgety? He's not angry or furious?

"Kai?" Rei asked hesitantly. Kai refused to look at Rei nor respond. " . . . Kai, are-are you okay?"

Kai was silent for a moment before sighing as he ran his hand through his hair.

" . . . Kai?" Rei asked again as he tried to get Kai to look at him, but Kai avoided him at all costs. "Why wont you look at me?"

Kai shut his eyes, sighing. "Because every time I look at you I see you in your boxers." Kai mumbled. _'And it's driving me crazy.'_

Rei paused. "Oh." Blushing, he looked down at his hands in his lap. "Sorry. You probably didn't want to see that. I can change my clothes if that helps. Like my shirt or something. I mean, if that helps. Or I could just-"

It took Rei a while to realize that the reason he was cut off was because Kai was kissing him, but once he did, his eyes widened slowly. To bad he didn't react in time because as soon as the kiss started, it was over.

"The reason I _really_ couldn't look at you was because I would always have this strange urge to jump you and kiss you senseless. As you can see, I have given into that slightly." Kai whispered as he stared into Rei's eyes, his face inches away from Rei's.

Currently, Rei was trying to fit this all toegether in his head.

Rei liked Kai + Kai hating Rei + Kai kissing Rei - Kai hating Rei = Kai liking Rei.

So . . . Rei liked Kai + Kai liked Rei = . . . OHMYGODICANTBELIEVETHISISHAPPENINGTHISBETTERNOTBEADREAMORIMIGHTKILLMYSELFIFIWAKEUPHOLYCRAPWHATDOIDONOW

Three seconds passed while Rei processed this information. Then he lunged forward and connected his lips to Kai's.

* * *

**Keru: You all must love me now. Hehe.  
**

**Rei: I do. Kai does too but he wont admit it.**

**Kai: I do not! . . . But I do love this chapter . . . and you.**

**Keru: Aww!!**

**Rei: (blushes) I love you too.**

**Keru: Okay, enough with the cuteness. I know you all want the next chapter to be up, but too bad! I want reviews! (Plus, I still don't have it typed. But it is written!)**

**By the way, if you were in some way confused about the singing part of this chapter, PM me and I'll do my best to explain it to you better.  
**

**And remember . . . **

**ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO KEEP FLUFFY (my kitten) WARM AT NIGHT!!!**

**I love you aaaaaaaaaaaaall! NOW REIVEW!!!PREEEEEEEEEEEEESS IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!! PREEEEEEEEEEESS THE GREEN BUUUUUUUTTOOOOOOON!!!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Keru: Hellooooooo lovely people!!! I am sooooo sorry I left you all waiting at that moment in my story! So today i'll be keeping this little intro short and get on with the story!**

**Kai: (mumbling) That's a first.**

**Keru: (ignoring) Thanks to all who reviewed, faved, and alerted on this story! Brownie points for you all!! On with the show--err story!**

**DISCLAIMER: See first chapter.**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi/shounen-ai, foul language, crude humor, you get the jist of it.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"Talking in Korean"

* * *

CH.6

"So," Rei said from his spot on Kai's lap 15 minutes later. "What happens now? I mean . . . I _really_ like you so . . . "

Kai smirked. "I really like you too." he said, with a slight chuckle in his voice. "So will you be my boyfriend?"

Rei smiled brightly. "Of course! . . . but . . . " his smile faded.

"What?"

"What about when we leave?"

Kai shrugged. "We'll worry about it when it comes to that, alright?"

Rei smiled, nodding. "I think we should probably get going. I need to make sure Takao doesn't spend all of his money on food." Rei said getting up and holding his hand out towards Kai.

"Come on," Kai took Rei's hand and stood up. There hands still entertwined, they opened the door only to find bunches of kids running around playing with toys and bugging their parents for candy.

Rei and Kai's eyes widened and the door swung forward pushing them outside the stall.

"You brought us into a _Disney Store?!_" Rei whispered harshly in Kai's ear as they stared in horror at the sight before them.

"Sorry! I wasn't really paying attention to where I was dragging you!" Kai whispered back.

"Kai!! We just _made out_ in a _Disney Store!!!_I'm surprised the Disney Gods didn't smite us here and now!!" Rei whispered on the edge of hysteria.

Kai raised an eyebrow at Rei. "Disney Gods?"

Rei glared at Kai. "Shut up." Sighing, Rei turned to look at the chaos around them. "How are we going to get out of here?"

Both Rei and Kai duck as a cheap-ass Buzz Lightyear ball come flying at them, bounces off the wall behind them and flies back into the hoard of kids.

"I honestly have _no_ idea." Kai mumbled.

"What?" Rei asked, not hearing him.

"I said, I have no idea--"

"Oh, okay." Rei paused before sighing and rolling his eyes. "Oh geez, why the hell am I freaking out? I'm good with kids!" Rei then proceeded to drag Kai through the store.

Half way through, a little boy stood in their path looking up at them in awe as he clutched a small Winnie The Pooh stuffed animal to his chest. He had shaggy dirty blond hair and big green eyes.

Rei knelt down to the little boys height. "Hello, what's your name?"

"Elliot." the little boy said.

"Well hi there Elliot. My names Rei."

"Rei?"

Rei nodded.

"Why are you holding hands with the devil?"

Kai's eye twitched.

Rei's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, then he looked up at Kai, down at their hands, and back at Elliot, smiling. "Oh no. He's not the devil. His names Kai."

"But his eyes are red and that means he's a devil. Just like yours are gold, so you're an angel." Elliot stated cutely.

"Aww!" Rei cooed. "Thank you." Rei then gave Elliot a pat on his head with his free hand. "But no. Kai's not the devil, he's Russian."

Kai's eye twitched again.

The boys eyes widened slightly in realization as he nodded. "Oh, so he likes blowing things up?"

"No." Came Kai's curt, sharp reply.

The boy frowned in confusion. "I don't get it."

"It's okay," Rei comforted him. "You will one day."

"Why are you holding hands though?"

"Cause we like each other."

"But I thought you only do dat if it's a girl."

"No, It's okay to do it with a boy too. See, if a boy and a boy _really _li--" Rei was pulled up abruptly by Kai.

"Okay--time to go." Kai then dragged Rei out of the store as quickly as humanly possible.

"Wha-hey! Kai! What was that for?" Rei asked once they stopped a couple of stores away.

"I think we've corrupted enough for one day." Kai mumbled.

Rei frowned and blushed lightly. "Oh, sorry. I forget sometimes. In Korea it's okay for boys to hug and show affection cause that's just how people show friendship and caring."

Kai smirked. "No wonder Yuriy went there."

Rei smiled. "I imagine this will be fun."

Kai smirked evilly and nodded. Rei rolling his eyes, then started to walk with Kai towards the table at witch Max and Takao were sitting. "Hey guys," Rei greeted as they walked over and sat down.

"Hey! Look at what I just bought!" Max yelled enthusiastically as he held up a CD case. Rei's eyes widened slightly. It was bright red with graffiti style writing in the middle, saying, "Wild Ones: Let Loose". It was their newest album that they had released right before they "went missing."

There were 4 circles around the CD title, each with a different picture. To the left of the title was a boy with golden eyes and bleach blond hair and tan skin. To the right, was a picture of a black haired boy with blue eyes and a light complexion. Underneath, was a boy with brown hair, deep blue eyes, and slightly tan skin. Above the title was the group logo, 3 creatures: a white tiger, a blue dragon, and a white wolf all pouncing forward as if about to jump off the cover.

"Takao said you guys actually know these guys and that you went to school with them before they became famous!" Max informed them. "It's their newest album that the released right before they disappeared." Max then held the CD to his chest. "It even comes with a poster of them inside! You wanna see?"

Rei fidgeted nervously, trying not to panic. "Ah, no, that's okay-hey, uh, Kai? Will you go get us some ice cream?"

Kai shrugged. "Sure. Max, come with me to help me carry them back?" he asked standing.

Max jumped up. "Sure!"

"What kind do you guys want?"

"Mint chocolate chip please." Rei said.

"Double chocolate chunk with extra chocolate and caramel sauce!!" Takao said throwing his fist triumphantly in the air.

"Alright, we'll be back." Kai said as Max walked away with him.

Rei turned to Takao quickly. "We can't let Kai see that poster in the CD."

"Why?"

"He's smart! He'll see the resemblance immediately and put two and two together!" Rei whispered.

"So, you wanna steal the poster out of the CD?" Takao asked.

They both turned to where the CD was on the table, only to find it gone. Both their heads snapped towards where Max and Kai were and their eyes widened in horror as they saw Max showing the poster to Kai right then.

"Nooooo!!" Rei groaned hitting his head on the table.

Takao cringed. "Maybe he won't see it?"

"Are you kidding?! He's been on me like a hawk since yesterday when we were stuck in the bathroom!" Rei sighed and put his head in his hands. "I'm just not sure if this is a bad thing or a good thing."

"Guess we'll find out the hard way, huh." Takao mumbled frowning.

"Apparently." Rei sighed.

"Hey," Yuriy called as he and Bryan walked up.

Rei and Takao turned to them with identical sullen expressions.

"Whoa, what's got you two down?" Yuriy asked sitting down.

"Kai's about to find out our secret!!"Rei told Yuriy in Korean.

"What?!"Yuiry yelled.

"Max is apparently a huge fan of ours and bought our newest CD. You know, the one with the poster of the three of us inside?" Yuriy nodded and Rei continued. "Yeah, well, he showed it to Kai."

"He's going to make the connections right away!"Yuriy groaned.

"We know!! That's why we're freaking out!!"Takao said.

Max suddenly ran back over. "Hey! You guys want some ice cream?"

"Sure, I'll have rainbow sherbert."

"Cookies'n'cream." Bryan mumbled.

"Okay!" Max cheered. "Oh yeah, and Kai told me to tell you guys he had to go do something and that he'd be back later." Max then ran off as Rei groaned along with Yuriy and Takao and dropped his head onto the table making a loud, rather painful sounding "thunk." To confirm the pain of that movement, Rei let out a moaned, slightly whiney, "ooooooow" afterwards.

Yuriy snickered at Rei causing him to lift his head and glare at him and then proceed to call him multiple insulting profanities in Korean.

Yuriy's jaw dropped. "Hey!" And thus Yuriy began yelling back in Korean.

"Dude, we all need to chill." Takao said, both of them ignoring him completely and continuing to yell at each other in Korean. "Seriously guys! If we keep this up—"

Just then Max ran up sporting their ice creams. "Heeeeey-WOAH!!" Mere feet from Rei, Max trips (over his own feet) and all the ice creams go flying straight for Rei, landing in his hair and all over his shirt and jeans.

Rei's jaw went slack in surprise as he felt the icy cold treats all over him.

Yuriy and Takao (and a couple of onlookers) busted up laughing while Max began to apologize repeatedly.

And Bryan, he just sat there quietly, trying to discreetly scoot his chair away from their table.

Rei blushed, furiously embarrassed, stood up and ran away as fast as he could. Max called after him, but he ignored him.

'I can't believe they laughed at me! In public out of all places! It would have been totally fine if it was at home but here!! Augh!' While running, Rei spotted a single person bathroom and ran inside locking the door, tears of frustration starting to appear. 'It's bad enough that Kai probably already knows about us and how much that has subtracted from our time here! And my day was going so well too!'

Rei walked over to the sink and turned it on, attempting to get all of the ice cream out of his hair and off of his clothes.

"Stupid Takao and his stupid caramel ice cream." Rei muttered straining to get it out of his hair.

Suddenly, someone began banging on the door. "Rei? Rei! I know you're in there! Please come out Rei! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to spill all of those ice creams on you! Trust me! I really wanted to eat it, I swear!" Max yelled through the door.

"I know Max! It's fine! Just leave me alone!" Rei yelled back.

"But—"

"Leave. Me. Alone!"

It was silent outside the door for a moment. "Please come out Rei."

"Not now."

Rei heard Max sigh and retreating footsteps, so he continued to clean himself up.

Once the task was complete though, his hair (which was unbound) and shirt were completely drenched. In his opinion, he looked like a drowned cat.

Wiping his eyes in frustration, Rei sat down and pulled his knee's to his chest, folding his arms and burying his head in them.

A few minutes went by and then there were more bangs on the door.

"Go away!" Rei yelled.

"Rei, open up! It's Kai!"

Oh, snapple.

* * *

**Keru: Alrighty then! There you have it! Honestly there are millions of reasons why I haven't updated in forever so I'll just give you the main one. My old computer took a dive and crashed on me. But! I got a new one! XD Yaaay! So . . . **

**REVIEW!!! And don't forget,**

**ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO MAKE ME RAMEN!!! XD I LURV RAMEN!!!**

**Rei: Me too.**

**Kai: I don't**

**Rei and Keru: Whaaaaaat?!**

**Kai: (sighs, ignoring Keru and Rei) Please review or I'll never hear the end of Keru's complaining.**

**Keru: Oh my bob you guys, I just re-counted my reviews for chapter 5 and I had, like, 11!! I am so happy!! Huggles to you all for the new record!!! XD**

**Rei: Wow, even Kai's impressed.**

**Kai: Shut it Rei! Your noit supposed to tell her that! Now she has something on me!!**

**Rei: . . . So if she were to do something to me, you wouldn't do anything?**

**Kai: Ah-no-that's not what I-gah.**

**Rei: Uhuh. Right.**

**Kai: (under his breath) Gosh, yoor just as bad as a girl.**

**Rei: (Glares at Kai) What now?**

**Kai: Uh . . . crap.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Keru: Hey guys. Sorry for the delay! I'm just gonna stop talking and get on with the chapter, ne?**

**Kai: That's a first.**

**DISCLAIMER: look at the previous chapters. Nothing's changed.**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi/shounen-ai, guys making out. I think there's a bit of swearing. I don't remember exactly. XD**

**----------------------------**

**Rei's P.O.V.**

"Rei, open the door! It's Kai!"

My head snapps up in surprise. Oh Snapple, this is bad. Bad bad bad bad bad bad baaaaaaaaad!! I _can't _let him in!

"No!"

"Come on! Open up!"

"No!"

"Rei, seriously!"

"No!"

"Let me in!"

"No!"

I hear Kai sigh on the other side of the door. "I know how to pick a lock, Rei."

My head snaps towards the door. "You wouldn't." I growled.

Then, I hear a faint clicking, and the door knob begins to turn. I scramble up quickly and ran towards the door, slamming it shut just when it had opened an inch.

"Ow, damnit Rei!"

"Don't come in here!" I yelled, pushing against the door.

"Why not?" Kai asks, pushing back.

I paused. I couldn't tell him _why!_ "Be-because!"

"That's not a very good reason, Rei."

"I know!" I yelled, then a little more quietly, "I know." I sighed, my hands drooping down as I stopped pushing against the door. "It's because I feel like crap." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Cause I look and feel like crap, okay?" I said louder.

Kai sighed. "You know I don't care if you look bad. And I want to come in there to help make you feel better."

"But _I_ care how I look." I mumbled.

Kai sighed again. "Rei,"

I frowned, pushing away from the door. I'm not going to win this fight no matter what I do. I walk back over to where I was previously sitting before, and curled up on the ground, resuming my previous position.

"Rei?" Kai called after a while.

I didn't respond.

"Rei?" Kai called again before opening the door slowly and entering the bathroom cautiously. After seeing me, he sighed and shut the door behind him, before walking over to me.

"Hey," Kai put his hand on my head and frowned. "You're wet."

I nodded slightly. "Yeah."

" . . . Why?"

"Max tripped and all the ice creams landed on me."

"I'm sorry."

I shrugged, lifting my head up, looking at Kai. "It's okay. It's not like it's your fault and Max didn't do that on purpose."

Kai smirked slightly and sat down next to me. "I tried to get it out but only ended up drenching myself in water." I said as I pinched my wet shirt and pulled it away from my stomach, showing a bit of skin. (wink wink) "It feels weird."

Kai chuckled, making me look over at him. "What?" I asked, confused at what he found funny.

Kai just shook his head smiling. "Nothing," he said, then pulled my head forward and kissed me on my lips. I leaned eagerly into Kai, but then pulled back when he started to pull me onto his lap. "I'm wet."

"I know."

"You'll get wet." I said stating the obvious.

He only smirked in response. "So?"

I shrugged, stratteling Kai as we connected lips again and deepened the kiss.

_**SLAM!!!**_

The door busted open and Kai and I pulled away, heads snapping towards the doorway.

Yuriy was there, his leg frozen in the air from when he kicked the door open and his eyes wide.

That's when I realized it. I was still straddling Kai. So technically, us pulling away from the kiss did absolutely _nothing._

Yuriy brought his leg down, stomping it on the ground as he glared at me. "You told me nothing happened in the bathroom yesterday!!"

"Nothing _did_ happen in the bathroom yesterday!!" I said exasperated. "We just got together today!!" I told him, throwing my hands in the air as Kai wrapped his arms around my waist.

Yuriy froze and his arms dropped from his waist. " . . . Oh," Yuriy paused awkwardly. "Well . . . then . . . I guess . . . I'll be . . . going . . . now." and Yuriy left, shutting the door behind him.

I sighed, groaning heavily as I leant my head on Kai's shoulder. "Ugh,"

Kai chuckled lightly.

"They're so exhausting."

"I know."

I sighed as my other problem flitted across my mind. _Better get it over with now. No use in waiting._

"So, Kai, where were you before you came here?" I asked lifting my head up to look at Kai's reaction.

Kai avoided my gaze. "A music store." I should have known.

"Why?"

" . . . Because . . . because that CD Max had interested me."

I sighed, getting annoyed at the fact that I knew he was avoiding telling me the truth. "_Why _did it interest you, Kai?"

Kai sighed, getting the point that I knew he knew. "Because the group members all looked frighteningly the same as you, Yuriy, and Takao, okay?!"

I sighed, looking down at my hands that were partially on my lap and Kai's lap. " . . . So?"

"So I went and listened to their music." Kai confessed.

I frowned in confusion. "How would that help?"

"I heard you and Yuriy singing Love Struck earlier."

I froze. "Oh . . . " _So basically, if Yuriy and I hadn't been fooling around like that, Kai wouldn't be as sure as he was now. But it's not like it would stop him from finding out, he probably would have asked us to sing or something._

"It's not your fault, Rei." Kai said as if reading my mind. "I would have figured it out eventually."

I nodded, still looking down.

Kai sighed and lifted my head up from under my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Rei," he said. "I honestly couldn't care less what it is you do. I just wanted to know so I knew why you guys will leave so suddenly when it comes to that. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"I promise you, Rei, that I will tell _no one_ about you and the others. Not a soul."

I smiled softly. "I know."

Kai smiled back.

"So," I started, grinning now. "What do you think of us?"

Kai shrugged, smirking. "You're okay."

I hit his shoulder lightly. "Kai!!"

"Alright, alright!" Kai said chuckling. " You guys are great."

"Honestly?" I ask.

"Honestly."

"You're not just saying that because if you don't I'll abuse you?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

Kai laughed. _"Really, _Rei."

"Oh, okay!" I chirped smiling brightly.

Kai shook his head, smirking before leaning in and pecking me on the lips. "I was surprised though."

I cocked my head to the side. "About what?"

"The fact that Takao can sing."

I laughed. "He doesn't sing that often. He does mostly rapping."

Kai put his forehead against mine. "You're the best singer."

I felt my face heat up. "You think so?" I asked, a small smile on my face.

He nodded and kissed me lightly.

I smiled. "Well, that's kinda how our group was viewed by all of our fans. I was the best singer, Yuriy was the best dancer, and Takao was the best rapper." Kai nodded. "I'm not saying we weren't good at each others talents though. We all are good at those things. Well, it's more like I'm a good dancer and singer, Yuriys a good rapper and dancer, and Takao's a good dancer and rapper. I suck at rapping though." I told him, a sheepish smile on my face.

Kai laughed. "I can't imagine you rapping either." I laughed with him. "Though," his voice suddenly got huskier as he leaned closer to me. I blushed. "I wouldn't mind seeing you dancing."

I giggled as Kai kissed me again and pulled me flush against his body. My hands wound up into his hair as we deepened the kiss, my lips parting slightly as his tounge slipped inside and danced around my mouth making me moan. I tried fighting back and trying to get into his mouth but--oh my god! The things he's doing with his tounge!!

I pushed myself closer to him as he ran his hands along my sides, lifting my shirt up some. I shivered, moaning deeply when he bit down on my lip and slipped his hands up under my shirt and ran his fingers lightly across my sides. "Ah . . . "

Realizing I was submitting to him, I decided to fight back. I surprised him by deepening the kiss as my tongue slid into his mouth and roamed around, causing him to shiver and let out a shuddered breath. I smirked, satisfied that I was the cause of that response and let him regain dominance.

After a while, our breath became labored and we pulled away from each other, resting our foreheads together as we stared into the others eyes. After a moment, Kai began laughing. I smiled slightly. "What?"

"It's just amazing how much feelings can change within the span of a day or two." Kai said as he smiled at me.

I frowned. Is that a good or bad thing? "What do you mean, exactly?"

"I didn't think I could like you any more than I already did. Especially in the span of a day."

"Just because you kissed me?" I asked, slightly annoyed and confused.

Kai's eyes widened. "No! No no! Not because of that! Never because of that!"

My eyes narrowed. "What do you mean never?"

"N-no! That's not what I--" he groaned putting his hand on his face and mumbling, "God I'm horrible with these types of things."

Then all he was saying clicked. "Oh~! Oh, okay. I get what you're saying."

Kai looked at me, hope in his eyes. "You do?"

I nodded, smiling. "Yes, I'm sorry. It still sometimes takes me a while to understand things people say in a different language than Chinese." I said sheepishly.

Kai sighed, relieved. "Good, I was worried you'd leave me already or something."

My eyes widened. "Never!"

Kai smiled. "Good."

_I think I'm already falling in love with him._

_----------------------------------------_

**Keru: I know! It's short! But look at how cute and fluffy I made it!! XD I really wanted to stop this here and I am still editing the next chapter ideas. So, yeah. At least I updated!!**

**I Luuuuuuuurv Reviews!!! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Care to drop me one, eh? But please, remember:**

**ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO HEAT UP MY HOUSE!!! CAUSE IT'S UBER COLD, MAN!!!!**

**Rei: No kidding, reminds me of Russia.**

**Kai: No, it's waaaaay colder there.**

**Rei (nods) Yeah, true.**

**Keru: We're getting off topic here!! **

**Kai and Rei: Sorry.**

**Keru: It's okay! You're forgiven! Now, REVIEW!!! Or I'll never be happy ever again and I'll make all the characters die!!! XD**


End file.
